


Forgot My Roots Now Watch Me Bloom

by edensrose



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, The 90's, Top Harry, While You Were Sleeping AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensrose/pseuds/edensrose
Summary: Lonely transit worker Louis pulls his longtime crush, Peter, from the path of an oncoming train. At the hospital, doctors report that he's in a coma, and a misplaced comment from Louis causes Peter's family to assume that he is his fiancée. When Louis doesn't correct them, they take him into their home and confidence. Things get even more complicated when he finds himself falling for Peter's brother, Harry. Loosely based on the movie "While You Were Sleeping".
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	Forgot My Roots Now Watch Me Bloom

Chicago in the winter was cold. No, it was freezing. Louis Tomlinson sat in his Amtrak booth, fingerless gloves worrying the hem of his jacket. This was not where he wanted to spend Christmas Eve, his birthday. The forecast was calling for snow, the sky looked colorless, a pale expanse that covered the city. Of course he had to take this shift. Sometimes he hated being nice. His usual co worker was absent, spending time with her three kids. His boss had asked for him specifically because he knew Louis didn’t have family around, not since his father passed away. He hadn’t been shocked by the request, but a spasm of hurt he didn’t expect went through his heart. Usually he could forget he was alone. He had his cat and his small apartment. It wasn’t much but it was his. He worked the toll booth beside the train because it was the only job he could find, but also because he liked to watch people coming and going, imagining how their lives were. Perhaps he was a dreamer and always had been. Louis had wanted to be an English teacher. He dreamed about sharing his favorite literature with students, opening their minds to the wonder of words. He still thought of this as an attainable goal, but he first had to raise the money for school. His funds had been bled dry by his father’s illness, not that he cared. His father, his best friend taken by an illness Louis couldn’t fight. He sighed. Perhaps one day he’d finally reach his goal. It was easy to lapse into daydreaming when the trains were running but no one was going anywhere. Usually this stop was overrun with people running to and fro, businessmen and young families rushing to get to their destination. It seemed as if Louis and a few other stragglers were the only ones alone on Christmas Eve. It was then that his musings came to an abrupt halt, he saw him come distinctly into view. The man of Louis’ dreams. He had only just started using this stop, Louis had never seen him before in the two years he’d been working there. He was a very striking figure, perhaps what caught Louis’ fancy in the first place. The mystery man was very tall, tan, with a shock of floppy black hair. Louis had called him “Mr. Perfect” in his head. He always looked immaculately dressed and perfectly coifed.  
He was extremely charming, even to lowly metro workers and Louis, who could barely say thank you back to him without choking on his tongue. Mr. Perfect’s muscular arms could be seen even through the heavy wool of his overcoat. He was dressed as usual in his business suit, cashmere scarf adorning his neck. His cell phone was pressed to his ear as he came up to Louis’ booth. Suddenly, Louis was alert and stopped fidgeting with his jacket. The man deposited change into the small depression at the bottom of the ticket window. Louis scrambled to collect the change and insert the metro ticket. His smaller hands touched the man’s huge gloved ones, and he looked up startled.

“Merry Christmas,” the man mouthed and winked at him. Louis sat, stunned. He had been waiting for that exact moment to perhaps ask the man his name, and he found that he couldn’t even speak.

The man had already started walking away when Louis yelled back belatedly, “Merry Christmas!” God, he was such an idiot. He could have asked him his name when he was handing him his ticket or made a clever remark, but no…he had sat there in silence. He watched the man walk towards the platform, scarf whipping with the wind. He huffed out a sigh and slumped down in his seat. He hit his head against the window, then resumed watching the man as he stood waiting on the platform. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw two or three men saunter out of the shadows. They came up from behind the man, who ignored them until they pushed his phone out of his grasp. Louis heard indistinct yelling and stood up from his seat. The group of men were trying to grab the mystery man’s briefcase, tugging at his scarf. All at once, Louis saw one of the men push Louis’ stranger off the platform and run away with his briefcase. “Oh my god,” Louis whispered to himself and moving purely out of instinct, ran out of his booth towards the platform.  
He could see the man lying on the tracks, a pool of blood underneath the side of his head.

“Sir,” he yelled, “can you hear me?”

There was no response from the man which was what Louis had feared. He could hear in the distance the tell tale horn from the next train coming, and he knew in no uncertain terms that it would not be able to stop before it crushed the man on the tracks. He didn’t know exactly WHY he did it but he managed to jump down from the platform, stumbling over the tracks.

The man was still alive and for a brief moment, his eyelids fluttered. He met Louis’ distressed gaze with a smile and then was unconscious again. Of course this would happen to him, Louis thought. He was struggling to move the man’s heavier body off the tracks, heaving with all his might. He could hear the train getting closer and closer, the warning horn blaring. Louis was panicking, his vision blurring. His body was screaming at him to get off the tracks. With one final push with all of his might, he managed to turn the man’s body over, moving them both over to the opposite side of the tracks. A few seconds later, the train was barreling down the line, inches away from Louis’ face. He could see it slowing down for his stop, could see the conductors face yelling furiously out the window. Louis allowed himself to sink boneless next to his mystery man. He could hear frightened chatter from the platform above and someone calling for an ambulance.

“Sir, oh my god, are you guys ok?” he heard someone yell down at him. He looked up towards a group of people surrounding him near the platform.  
“We were waiting on the bench and saw you jump down to rescue him,” an older man said. He must have passed out for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by EMTs, and the man beside him was being placed on a stretcher. Louis was ushered off the platform and bundled into a blanket while someone took his vitals. He surprised himself by getting up and wedging himself into the back of the ambulance. He couldn’t let the man go to the hospital alone. The medics must not have given his presence any thought for they drove top speed towards the hospital. It was a place Louis knew fairly well but riding in the ambulance with the siren blaring was something new.  
It was hectic and busy in the ER, and Louis felt out of place as he tried to keep up with the rolling stretcher the man was put on. He was almost through the door when a doctor stopped him from going forward.  
“Excuse me, are you family? Are you married to the patient?” the doctor asked impatiently, seizing Louis’ arms.  
Louis stumbled over his words, “No, but I—“  
The doctor crossed his arms and looked him over, “Then I’m afraid you can’t go through the ER if you have no connection to the victim.”

Louis was turned around by a strong arm and walked back towards the waiting room. Unbeknownst to him, a nurse was watching the scene, a frown on her face.

“I’m sorry. You’ll have to wait out here,” the doctor said, and Louis was left feeling heartsick.

“But I was going to marry him...” he whispered softly to himself.

The nurse, who was moving towards Louis stopped and put a hand over her heart. To be barred from seeing your loved one just because you weren’t married! Well, that wouldn’t do. She crossed over to Louis, putting her arms around his shoulder. He startled, and she squeezed him lightly.

“Don’t you worry love, I’ll take you up the his room when they’ve settled him. It’s going to be ok,” she said soothingly.

That’s how Louis found himself in the Intensive Care Unit, the man was unconscious, machines beeping all around him.

“I can only give you a moment, they aren’t supposed to have visitors in ICU,” the nurse said.

Louis nodded and waited until she left the room. He approached the bed and looked at the man, he looked handsome even when he was unconscious. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching and then picked up the chart near the end of the bed. The man’s name was Peter S. He wondered what the S stood for. At least he knew his first name now.  
“I’m sorry this happened to you,” he whispered. Who knew when he would see this man again, if ever.  
“I was hoping I’d get to introduce myself one day…”

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a flurry of people burst into the room.  
“Oh my god! My baby,” a tall middle aged woman was sobbing as she ran towards Peter’s hospital bed.

“Mom, don’t touch anything! We don’t know what’s happened,” a petite woman stepped past him, drawing what Louis presumed was her mother back. Two men appeared next to him, one of whom raised a critical eye towards him. He looked similar to Peter’s age, maybe a little older. He was wearing a canvas jacket and torn jeans. Louis felt a little intimidated by the mans’ stare, his eyes were a mossy green. The other man was older, perhaps Peter’s father.  
Louis flushed and tried backing out of the room. He bumped into the nurse that entered.

“What happened to him?” Peter’s mom asked, tears running down her face.  
“Is he going to be ok?” the man who had been staring at Louis asked.  
“Is he unconscious? Where was he found? Who did this to him?” the older man asked, gesturing with his hands.  
“He was pushed onto the train tracks,” Louis said in a small voice.  
Suddenly everyone in the room was staring at him.

“Who are you?” the green-eyed man asked. Louis’ felt anxiety creep up his spine.

“That’s his fiancé,” the nurse chirped, smiling.

Peters’ mom gasped, “He’s getting married and he didn’t tell us?”

“Oh, that is just like him,” the younger girl rolled her eyes.  
Louis’ mind went blank under pressure. “But I—”

“He jumped on the tracks to save your son,” the nurse continued, beaming.

“You jumped on the tracks? And you’re his fiancé?” the green eyed man asked speculatively.

“Isn’t that so romantic?” the nurse gushed. The door opened before Louis could respond, and the doctor that tried to keep him out walked in.  
“You! What are you doing in here?” The doctor pointed his clipboard at Louis with a disapproving frown.

“Hey, watch how you talk to him! He’s family!” Louis felt the older man’s arm come around him protectively. He hadn’t managed to get any other words out before the room was awash in yelling, crying, and general madness. He didn’t know what to say, couldn’t believe the nurse had told him he was Peter’s fiancé. “Oh God,” he mumbled as he slipped out of the room. He saw the nurse walking down the corridor and ran after her.  
“Miss!”

She turned around and smiled at him. “Did you need something else, sweetie?”

Louis struggled to find the words but figured the truth was necessary.  
“Why did you tell them that I was his fiancé?” He asked  
“You said so when the doctor barred you from the ICU!” the nurse exclaimed.

“No, I just said I wanted to marry him, I didn’t mean that I am actually going to,” Louis whispered fervently.

“Oh honey...maybe next time you shouldn’t say those kind of things out loud.” She gave him a brisk nod and went back to her duties. Louis was left standing with a stunned expression on his face and no idea how to break the news to Peter’s family.

He walked back and forth down the corridor, taking a couple deep breaths. He would tell them he wasn’t Peter’s fiancé, it was all a terrible misunderstanding, and he could go about the rest of his birthday in peace. He had only just walked into the room when he was embraced in a bear hug that made him squeak.  
“Here’s the man of the hour!” The pair of arms around him squeezed him tightly.  
“Dad, you’re crushing him, he’s only tiny,” the green-eyed man said.

Louis opened his mouth to deny this, but it seemed everyone wanted to talk to him at once.

“Oh hun, we haven’t even introduced ourselves, we don’t even know your name,” Peter’s mother said from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked very kind, he hoped she wouldn’t hate him when this was over. As soon as he said something, he was sure the charade would be over. All eyes turned to him expectantly.

“I’m Louis,” he said simply.  
Peter’s mother’s eyes lit up. “Oh yes! I remember now! He’s talked about you before, Lou.”

Louis brain felt like it was going to melt out of his ears. Peter had a boyfriend or girlfriend named Lou? He tried to remain calm.

“He’s always been so secretive, even as a boy,” she said, rubbing Peter’s cheek.

“Secretive because he’s never dated anyone for long,” the green-eyed man said in a low voice, he knew Louis had heard him.  
“Well, my name is Anne, I’m Peter’s mother obviously,” she laughed. “And these are my two other children, Gemma and Harry. And my husband Des.”

“Very pleased to meet you,” Louis managed.  
The man called Harry was looking at him a bit too speculatively for his taste.

“My husband Michael and our daughter are at home,” Gemma said.

“Actually, Louis you should come to our house tomorrow for Christmas,” Anne said.

“Oh no, I couldn’t…I should go home myself,” Louis said, trying to get out of the situation without looking like a complete fool. This was becoming more and more unlikely. The situation was rapidly degenerating. Maybe he could pretend he never met them once he left.

“How did you and Peter even meet?” Harry asked him. He had shuffled over towards Louis so that they were standing side by side. Louis had to crane his head a little to meet his gaze. It was clear that he and Peter were related now that he could see him up close. They had the same strong features and aquiline nose. He wondered if Harry was as charming as Peter. Truthfully, he was sending Louis almost unfriendly vibes.

“Um well, like the nurse mentioned before I work the toll both at the metro, and we met there,” Louis said.

Anne’s hand was on her heart, “Oh my! Was it love at first sight?”

Louis was sweating slightly, could feel his shirt sticking to his back.

“Oh, uh yes. He was so charming and handsome, I fell for him right away.” Or Peter fell, literally.

“Ah, that’s my boy! As charming as his father no doubt,” Des said, winking at Louis.

Louis couldn’t help but smile back, the man was so friendly.

“You just don’t seem like his type is all,” Harry said, still staring at him intently.

“Harry! That’s the rudest thing to say to your brother’s fiancé! Please forgive him, he always looks for the worst in people,” Gemma said, rolling her eyes.

“Maybe I do, but then I’m not surprised when I find that people are hiding something,” Harry said.

Gemma squinted. “Maybe he doesn’t seem like Peter’s type but someone else's…” she said, puzzling Louis.  
Harry shot daggers with his eyes in her direction. She shrugged smugly. Ok weird, Louis thought to himself.

“How long have you two been dating?” Harry asked.

“Oh not very long,” Louis said.

“And yet you got engaged that quickly?” Harry’s eyebrow quirked, which was irritating. Louis could never do that.

“It was obviously something that just happened, right?” Anne asked.

“Oh yes!” Louis replied, relieved.

“Did he take you to that fancy Italian restaurant he likes? The one that takes AGES to get a reservation for?” Gemma asked.

“Well—“

“Did he get down on one knee? Oh I bet he did, he’s such a romantic.” Anne said.

“Who said ‘I love you’ first? I’m betting Peter, he’s always jumping in feet first,” Gemma broke in.

Louis felt like his head was going to explode, he didn’t have any time to think of a cover story for the faux engagement. He felt so badly. Peter’s family was so nice, they looked at him with such hopeful eyes. He couldn’t break the news to them, at least not yet.  
“I think maybe I should go home for awhile, let you have some time with Peter,” he said, just wanting to leave.

Anne got up from the bed, “Oh dear, we’ve just been chattering away at you. You look dead on your feet after all the stress of saving my boy.” She walked to the bedside table, picking up a notepad and pen.  
“Here’s our address. Please come by for a small Christmas dinner.” Louis tried to protest, but the paper was put firmly in his hand.  
“Please, we’re just so grateful you saved our baby,” Anne teared up and swallowed Louis up in a hug. He then felt another pair of arms wrapped around him and then another. That’s how he found himself hugged by everyone but Harry, who he smiled sheepishly at. Then an idea struck him.  
“I don’t know if the bus runs that late, I don’t have a car,” he said. Finally a good excuse.

“Oh that’s no problem, Harry can pick you up,” Anne said, releasing him. Harry looked like he was about to argue before his mother turned a stern eye towards him.

“Oh, I couldn’t ask him to do that,” Louis hedged, trying to find a way out of the conversation.

“Don’t be silly! Harry would love to, wouldn’t you dear?”  
Harry looked resigned, he shrugged his broad shoulders.  
“Give me your address and I’ll pick you up at six.”

That’s how Louis reluctantly gave his address to an unsmiling Harry.

It took him nearly twenty minutes to finally leave, Peter’s parents were sweet but overwhelming. He waited until he was sure they wouldn’t run after him for any reason and walked to the bus stop that was out of his way. He hadn’t been lying when he told them he didn’t have a car. He didn’t enjoy driving, and he couldn’t afford one even if he did.

His thoughts were occupied the whole bus trip home. He knew that he had to explain to the Styles’ that he wasn’t engaged to Peter. The attention had been so overwhelming but so nice and comforting. Louis had never had a big family, both of his parents were gone, and he had no siblings. More than a tiny part of him enjoyed the attention. He admitted to himself that he was lonely. It was nice to pretend even for a little while that he had someone to look out for him.  
His tiny apartment complex came into view, and he hopped out at his stop. He was bone-weary after his day, his energy drained. He spotted the apartment manager's son in his hallway and groaned. Joe was nice enough but he was always hounding Louis to go on a date with him. It was another irritation to go with a truly exhausting day.

“Yo Louis! You are looking rough today. What’s got my boy down?” Joe asked. Of course he’d be lurking in the hallway, thought Louis. Joe was tall and beefy, and Louis came up to his shoulder. Grinning widely, he placed a hand in front of Louis’ doorway. “Hows’ about I make it a better, baby,” he said.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Joe, the only thing I want to do right now is soak in my bathtub, sipping some wine.”

“Gonna use all your fancy creams and salts, huh?” Joe asked, flexing his bicep in Louis’ face.  
Louis pushed his key in the lock, regardless of the arm above his head. He jiggled it around, it had the habit of sticking.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes,” he said.

“Want some company?” Joe asked, gum smacking obnoxiously.  
Louis finally managed to get the door unlocked, sighing in relief.  
“I could us some tickets to the hockey game on Saturday,” Joe continued, heedless of Louis ignoring him.

“We could get some dinner, watch the game, come back to mine…” Joe let his voice trail off in what he probably thought was a seductive tone.

“That’s very sweet, but I can’t. I already have plans.” Louis was becoming alarmingly used to lying all in one day.

“Baby, one of these days you’re gonna regret always turning me down,” he said, shaking his head, smiling.

“Good night Joe, Merry Christmas,” Louis said and shut his door. He fought the urge to fall down and collapse on the ground. He could hear the scurrying of his cat’s feet as he walked towards the kitchen. She was simultaneously crying and purring when she rubbed up against his leg.

“I know honey, I’ll feed you right away,” he said, crouching down to pet her. Ripley was a small orange tabby he had adopted almost two years ago. She was very even tempered, but when she was hungry, she let the world know about it. He fed Ripley first before taking in the contents of his fridge. They barely amounted to anything.  
“Cereal it is,” he said to himself. His apartment was tiny, the living room and kitchen adjacent to each other with a small bathroom and bedroom. It was everything one person needed. He sat tiredly on his worn pale blue couch and stared at his soggy cereal. It was Christmas Eve and he didn’t even have a tree up. It’s not that he hated Christmas. In fact, when he was younger he quite enjoyed it especially because Christmas Eve was his birthday. It hadn’t been the same since his father passed away and since he’d broken up with his last boyfriend.  
Most of his friends were married with kids. He hoped one day that would happen for him too, but he wanted to achieve his goals first. How funny that he was thinking about teaching only this morning before everything happened. Louis wasn’t usually an anxious person, but pretending to be someone’s fiancé just because you’re lonely for companionship was new low. He felt Ripley jump up beside him and curl up into a ball.

“You have it so easy you know that?” he told her while she purred contentedly.  
  
Eventually, he got up to rinse his bowl before heading to the bathroom. He opened the taps and let the hot water pour into his tiny bathtub. He added bath salts and suddenly, the refreshing scent of lavender wafted throughout the room. Divesting himself of his clothes, he sank into the water, hissing at the heat. He would probably fall asleep in here if he wasn’t careful, there was nothing like a good soak in the bath.  
Louis had few expensive pleasures in his life, but he loved pampering himself. He worked hard and saved up for his skincare routine. His medicine cabinet could attest to his thrifty habits of saving products until the last drop. He was reminiscing about his day while washing his hair when he suddenly remembered the pair of green eyes that gazed at him so questioningly. He knew deep down that Harry suspected Louis and Peter weren’t engaged. He wondered what exactly it was that gave him away. Perhaps he seemed too anxious? He rubbed his arms with body wash and bit his lip. The more he thought about him the more he did seem quite different than Peter. He seemed more rugged and earthy, not that he had much to go on by comparing them. He just hoped that he could get out of this ruse with his pride intact. Hopefully, the Styles’ family wouldn’t hate him. He also hoped that he would spend the least amount of time with Harry. The thought of Harry probing him with questions made him shiver. The water was turning cold, and Louis sighed. There was no use in worrying what tomorrow would bring, it would be here soon enough. He dried himself off and put on his warm flannel pajamas. The heating wasn’t great in his apartment, so he tended to have multiple blankets on his bed. He made sure to fill Ripley’s bowl so that she wouldn’t come crying to him in the middle of the night. Yawning, he stumbled into bed barely having covered himself with a floral blanket before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next day, he tried not to worry but the hours seemed to fly by. He decided to walk to to the corner store before Harry arrived to buy a poinsettia. He didn’t have much money to spend, but figured he shouldn’t show up empty handed. He was in luck to find a small one that he could carry underneath his shoulder.

He was walking home towards his building when he had to stop and stare. There was a huge Christmas tree that looked like it was halfway sticking out of his window. “What the—“ he exclaimed, knowing Harry was supposed to be arriving soon.  
He hurried through the main corridor and up the stairs.

When he reached his apartment he could see that the door was ajar.  
“Joe, what the hell!? Just because your dad is the apartment manager doesn’t mean you can unlock my door!” Louis was the most mad he’d ever been at the man. He set the flower down on the table and whirled around, hands on his hips to see the perpetrator.  
Joe was looking sheepish, pointing towards the Christmas tree.  
“It was too tall to carry through the building, I thought I could hoist it through the window since we’re only on the second floor,” he said.

Louis took a deep breath, trying to be patient and not lose his temper.

“It’s a nice gesture, but I’d appreciate it if you let me know instead of breaking into my apartment,” he said slowly.

Joe, at least, looked regretful. “I just wanted to surprise you since it’s Christmas. Everyone should have a tree,” he said morosely.  
Louis shook his head. “This is crossing the line. If you don’t want to lose my friendship, please don’t do something like this again,” he said.

He moved over towards the window and braced himself against the sill, trying to budge the tree.  
“Ugh, it’s really stuck,” he said, struggling to catch his breath.

It was as he tried to see how much of the tree was still sticking out that he saw Harry walking towards the outer apartment courtyard.  
“Oh God,” he said out loud. He had hoped Harry wouldn’t walk into his building trying to find his apartment. He could have smacked himself for including the number. He didn’t want him to talk to anyone, least of all Joe who had a toddler’s capacity for keeping secrets.  
“What’s the matter?” Joe asked. Louis was frozen at the window.  
“You need to go, QUICKLY,” Louis said, scrambling to get around the massive tree in the window.

“What? Why?” He was being deliberately stubborn, using his body weight to stop them from moving.  
“If you leave right now and go back to your apartment, I’ll think about going to a hockey game with you. Maybe,” Louis said even though he had no intention of going.  
Joe’s smile lit up his face, “Aw Lou really?”  
Louis propelled him out of the apartment, pushing him to the end of the hallway and making a shooing motion.

He waited until Joe disappeared into his own apartment, the goofy smile still on his face. Louis shut his door quickly and closed his eyes. Men that didn’t know how to take no for an answer were the most annoying kind. His body jolted when he heard a knock on the door.

He tried to smile composedly and winced when he opened his eyes and saw the tree half hanging out of his window. He opened the door a sliver.  
“Oh, hi Harry,” he said faux cheerfully.

“Hey, is everything…ok?” Harry asked, craning his neck to see into the room.

“Why wouldn’t it be ok?” Louis asked, trying to obscure the contents of the room to no avail. Damn this tall man.

“There’s a Christmas tree in your window,” he said like he couldn’t believe that was reality.

“One of my friends was trying to help me, but I’m afraid we couldn’t get it through,” Louis said.  
“Would you like some help?” Harry asked, and Louis hesitated before opening the door fully.

Harry strode through Louis’ small living room to the window, and Louis had to admire how confident he was. He was so very sure of himself.  
“I hope this was your friend’s idea and not yours. I don’t know who in their right mind would try and fit a six-foot tree through a window,” Harry said.

Well, there he was back to being arrogant, Louis thought.

“No, it was a surprise from a friend who was trying to be kind, although as you can see it was a bit misguided,” Louis said sheepishly.

Harry just raised his eyebrows.  
“Hold the window jam up for me a bit more,” he instructed. Once the window was open as wide as possible, it took Harry one mighty heave and the tree was inside the room. Louis’ eyes must have bugged out of his head. He knew Peter had muscles, but Harry had so smoothly and deftly pulled the tree inside with little effort. Louis felt a little hot which was embarrassing. He was supposed to only have eyes for Peter even if it was fake. He coughed to cover up his blatant staring. “Oh, um, thank you,” he said.

Harry shifted the tree sideways, part of the kitchen counter holding its weight.  
They stood awkwardly for a moment before Louis clapped his hands. “So! we should go. Let me just get my jacket and I’ll meet you outside ok?”

Harry looked as if he wanted to look around but reluctantly agreed. Louis walked him towards to door just in case he tried to stick around.  
He put on his worn winter jacket, stuffing his keys in the pocket.  
He picked up the small poinsettia from the table and ushered Harry out of his apartment.

They lapsed into another semi-awkward silence.  
“So I just want to thank you for picking me up, you didn’t have to, I could have taken the bus,” Louis said.

“It’s no problem really,” Harry murmured as they walked the courtyard, Christmas lights lit up all the apartment windows. Louis felt a bit of his regular cheer come back.

“So it’s your birthday? How old are you?” Harry asked. Louis wondered if he was truly curious or if he wanted to know for other reasons, although he had no idea what those could be.

“Yes it is, and I’m 27,” he said.  
“I’m 29, of course you know how old Peter is,” Harry said.

Louis hummed in response. He knew because he saw Peter’s hospital chart listing his age. He might as well act like he knew exactly what Harry was trying to do.

“He’s 31,” Louis said.

“An older man,” Harry commented. They were almost to outside of the apartment complex. Louis gave him an incredulous look.

“He’s hardly an older man, four years isn’t a huge age difference.”

This time, it was Harry that made a noncommittal noise. Was he accusing Louis of being…a sugar baby? Louis rolled his eyes.

There was a nondescript grey moving truck parked at the curb. On the side in mint green script it read “Styles & Sons”. Louis’ mind was racing. So the Styles' family ran a family business, very good to know. A cough drew him back to the present where Harry had opened the passenger door, surprising Louis. “Thanks,” he said, climbing in. The truck was obviously used to moving furniture or appliances. He’d never been in the front cab of a vehicle this big. It seemed intimidating to drive, although Harry made it seem effortless.  
The drive to the Styles’ house was semi-uncomfortable. Louis couldn’t think of much to say. The realization that he was an imposter sat at the back of his mind. He felt that Harry knew it even if his family didn’t.

“So you work with your father? Peter didn’t really talk much about you.”

Harry was gripping the steering wheel with one hand only, the other resting on his thigh. Louis, who disliked driving, couldn’t imagine being so at ease behind the wheel.

“Of course he didn’t…” Harry started to say and then glanced over at him.  
“Yeah, it may say Styles & Sons on the side but it’s just Styles & Son. Peter quit years ago,” Harry replied, a bit tersely.

“Oh,” Louis said, and the car lapsed into silence once more.

Louis was gripping the poinsettia tightly in his lap.  
“So did you always want to work at the train station or…” Harry asked.  
“Oh no, I’ve always wanted to be a teacher, but my dad got sick, and I haven’t been able to get my degree yet,” Louis answered.

It might have been his imagination but it seemed Harry’s manner softened slightly.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said.

“You build furniture for a living?” Louis asked, desperate to find something to talk about.  
“Can you tell?” Harry waggled the hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel towards Louis.  
He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to take it and inspect it, but Louis observed the callouses and worn knuckles. They looked like strong hands, large and dexterous.  
“I’d love to see something you built one day,” he said sincerely. He was truly curious about it.

“Ah well, we basically make all the standard stuff. Bed frames, wardrobes, tables, the whole works. My father doesn’t think much of originality,” Harry said, in a subdued voice.

“How do you mean?” Louis asked.

Harry’s lips twisted like he shouldn’t have mentioned it.

“Let’s just say he sticks to the tried and true.” He completely ignored Louis’ question. What an annoying non-answer, Louis thought to himself.

They were driving through the suburbs of Chicago now, every house looked similar. Harry brought the truck to a stop outside the curb of a small one-story house.

“Well this is it,” Harry said. “Hold on, I’ll get the door for you, sometimes it sticks.”

To Louis’ embarrassment, Harry not only opened the door for him but gestured towards him to use his arms to get down. Louis’ hands curled onto Harry’s biceps as he was lifted from the waist and onto the ground. Louis’ face turned bright red despite the encounter only lasting a few seconds. He hoped Harry didn’t notice. If he did, he didn’t say anything.

Harry walked in front of Louis, leaving him to lag behind. He was suddenly even more nervous. He knew telling Peter’s family was the right thing to do but he felt so unsure. Especially with Harry already giving him the cold shoulder.

He didn’t have time to remonstrate with himself anymore before the door opened and he was engulfed in a warm hug by Mrs. Styles.

“Hello Louis darling! Merry Christmas!” she said, ignoring Harry and guiding him into the house.

The house was small but filled to the brim with festive decorations, sparkles, and burning candles.

“Ma, it looks like Christmas threw up in here,” Harry said, which earned him a smack to the head.

Louis secretly agreed but found that instead of being put off, it endeared him. There was a Christmas tree festooned with streamers, presents overflowing at the bottom. There was even a fake fireplace, and the mantle held stockings. Did his eyes deceive him or did he see one with his name?  
His hands were still pre occupied with the poinsettia which he then gave to Anne.

“I’m sorry it’s not much...” he said. Anne already waved his excuses away.  
“You didn’t have to bring anything! This is so thoughtful, Louis, thank you!” She placed the small flower pot on the mantle next to the stockings where it could be displayed. Louis felt himself relax.

Harry and Anne had gone through to the kitchen, so Louis was left to his own devices. He saw Des and a man he didn’t know sitting on the sofa, and he waved shyly.

He didn’t get a chance for a closer look before Gemma came in through the living room with a toddler on her hip.

“Hello Louis, this is my daughter, Adelaide, Addy for short.”

The little girl had her chubby arms wrapped around Gemma’s neck, trying to both hide her face and look at Louis.

Louis’ heart melted. He walked over to them and smiled at Addy. “Hello Miss Addy it’s very nice to meet you? Did Santa visit you today?” he asked her.

She nodded and giggled. Suddenly, she was squirming and reaching grabby hands towards Louis who laughed.

Gemma looked at him for a moment and then deposited her daughter in his arms.  
“My goodness!” Louis said, while trying not to be choked by the arms that were now squeezing his neck.  
“I’ve never seen her take to someone so fast,” Gemma said, smiling at them.  
“How old is she?” Louis asked while shifting the little girl to his other hip.

“She’s four,” a male voice answered.

The man that Louis hadn’t met came up behind Gemma, squeezing her waist.  
“Hello Louis, I’ve heard so much about you and apparently so has Addy. I’m Michael, Gemma’s husband.” He reached out to take Louis’ hand.

Louis held out a hand while keeping Addy balanced in his arms easily.

Gemma laughed, “It seems like you have some practice holding children.”

“My co worker has three kids, and sometimes I baby-sit for her,” Louis said. “I’ve always wanted kids,” he added.  
“I thought Peter didn’t want kids.” Of course it was Harry.

“My god, you know people can change their minds right?” Gemma said, letting out an annoyed huff.

“We never really discussed having kids in depth so you’re partially right,” Louis said, trying to keep the peace.  
“Don’t you worry about that now,” Anne said, bringing a tray of deli meat and crackers from the kitchen.

“At least SOME people are worried about giving me grandchildren.” Anne cooed, booping Addy on the nose and smiling towards Louis. Oh dear, he thought to himself. He gently set Addy down on the ground, and she toddled towards her mother. He could feel someone’s eyes on him but brushed it off. The sofa was now empty, so he sank down onto it, hoping to fade unobtrusively in the background. Instead, Michael sat down next to him with two glasses of eggnog, one of which he handed to Louis. He was pleasantly shocked to find that there was a stocking for him and a package that Gemma handed him with a smile. He hadn’t expected them to get him anything, they had just met.

“I didn’t get presents for any of you,” he whispered, touched that they bought him anything at all.

“Honey don’t worry about it! It’s Peter’s fault for not introducing us earlier,” Anne said. Guilt weighed on Louis. He opened the beautifully wrapped package to find a baby blue sweater.

“I left the tag on it just in case you didn’t like it,” Anne said.

“It’s so beautiful.” He stroked the cashmere fabric.

“Harry picked out the color,” Gemma said with a smirk.

“I just thought it would match your eyes,” Harry said, shooting Gemma a glare.

“And I was right, it did,” Harry said softly. Only Louis heard.

Louis didn’t know why he was blushing, but he knew that he was. He didn’t understand how Harry could be so hot and cold with him or why he was so affected.  
“Thank you all,” Louis said, his eyes a little glassy.  
“You’re part of the family now, Louis,” Des said, and Louis was shocked to see him tearing up too. Was everyone’s family this nice, or was it just the Styles? Well, everyone but Harry, although he had to wonder why Harry had been staring at him multiple times. Was it because he was suspicious? Louis shook his thoughts aside. He cradled his present close to his chest, soaking in the conversation and laughter around him. He must have fallen asleep on the sofa at some point because someone was shaking him awake. A strong arm was around his back, and he cuddled into it instinctively. The arm went rigid as Louis blinked his eyes blearily.

“I was just going to wake you up,” Harry said dumbly while they stared at each other. He could hear someone giggling in the background.

“You look like Addy after she’s had a nap,” Gemma said, smiling next to Harry.

“I’m so sorry I fell asleep,” Louis said, scrambling to sit upright, jostling himself out of Harry’s arms. Harry looked as if he’d forgotten he’d been unconsciously embracing Louis.  
“I can take you home now, if you want,” Harry said. He avoided eye contact with Louis.  
“Yeah, sure just let me say goodbye to everyone,” Louis said,searching for his coat. Anne entreated him to stay the night, and he declined, not wanting to overstay his welcome. Addy was already asleep, and he hugged the whole family goodbye.  
“What? I don’t get any hugs? I’m only your brother,” Harry asked semi-incredulously as everyone hugged Louis. He said it with good humor. Gemma rolled her eyes and hugged him all the same. It left a warm feeling in Louis’ chest to see how close they all were. They treated him as if he had always been there. A pang went through his heart at the thought of losing it.

He slipped outside to wait for Harry as he said his goodbyes. His coat was almost threadbare, and the night was cold. The front door shut behind him, and he saw that it was Des, not Harry. He was lighting up a cigarette and placed a finger on his mouth in a silencing gesture.

“Don’t tell Anne, she hates that I smoke,” he said, offering the package towards Louis.

Louis put up his hands in a negative gesture, “I quit two years ago.”

The familiar smell was tempting though, Louis had sometimes smoked more than one pack a day. It was his method of stress relief, but he had found that going without was better for him in the long run. He no longer wheezed if he had to walk to work, and the money he saved while abstaining hardened his resolve.

“I keep saying that too, it’s just hard,” Des said, blowing smoke into the still night air.

“It took me awhile, but I think it’s worth it,” Louis said.  
“I know this is a tough time for you kiddo,” Des said, startling him a bit.  
“With Peter being in the ICU and the holidays and all of that. But I hope you know that we’re here for you. Anything that you need we can help,” he finished.

Louis began playing with the end of his jacket. He hated lying and yet, that’s exactly what he was doing. How could he call himself a good person? He looked at Des who was waiting for him to respond, a strange look he couldn’t fathom on his face. Louis took a deep breath and resolved to tell him the truth.

“Des, I have to—“

His words were cut off by Harry. He hadn’t even heard the front door open and close.  
“Are you ready to go?” Harry’s lip brushed his ear, and Louis caught himself just before he shivered. He couldn’t help but look up, seeing Harry’s larger body hovering above him.  
Danger! This is Peter’s brother!, his mind shouted at him. To think he had just been about to confess to Des about his duplicity. All those thoughts flew out of the window now that Harry was beside him.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” he said, smiling weakly to Des who was still regarding him strangely.

“We’ll see you tomorrow at the hospital hopefully,” Des said, putting out his cigarette. He hugged him goodbye and then followed Harry to the truck. By this time, Louis was fighting sleep. He usually went to bed early because his shifts started mid-morning. It was unusual for him to be up past 11. God, I sound old, he mused to himself as Harry drove him home. This time it was fairly companionable comfortable silence. He wondered if Harry was tired too because there was no attempt at conversation.  
“Thanks for driving me home,” he said softly when they arrived at his apartment complex.

“You’re welcome,” Harry replied equally as soft. Louis smiled at him and quietly got out of the truck. He then made his way back towards his building, shivering in the December night.

+++++++

Louis was shocked to see that no one was in the ICU with Peter the following night. He had decided to visit after his shift. He had thought perhaps Anne or Gemma would be there, but it seemed he picked a perfect time to be alone. He sighed and dragged one of the chairs towards Peter’s bedside. He was still as gorgeous as ever, though pale and immobile. The doctors and nurses had said it was good to talk to him as if he were awake, so Louis decided he’d give it a try.

He took Peter’s larger hand in his.  
“Hi Peter, it’s Louis. I know we’ve never met really. You don’t even know me or my name, and I’m in such a mess. I never wanted to lie, I just got swept up in it. Your family is so nice, the kindest people I’ve ever met. I don’t want to hurt them, but I’ve been so lonely. I think that’s why I didn’t say anything. I’ve missed having family to look out for me. I’m sure you’re just as wonderful as they are, Peter. I hope you wake up soon and maybe then I’ll find out.”  
Louis was crying a bit as he finished, but he felt relieved talking to someone even if they were unconscious. He brushed his tears away and patted Peter’s hand. He moved to push the chair back when he noticed Des a few paces in front of him. Louis’ blood ran cold. Had he heard that whole one sided conversation?

“You don’t really know my son, do you?” he asked.Louis didn’t respond.

“I think you should explain yourself,” Des said, crossing his arms and standing in the way of the door.  
Louis took a deep breath.

“I—I don’t know your son the way you think I do. I see him most days taking the train because I work at the ticket counter. I did jump down and rescue him, that wasn’t a lie. I said something silly outside the ER and a nurse thought I was serious, and then it all just happened so fast and I didn’t know what to do. It all just spiraled out of control,” Louis babbled, twisting his fingers together.

“You do know you’ll eventually have to tell the truth right? Something like this won’t be a secret forever,” Des said.

“You mean you aren’t going to tell the rest of your family?” Louis asked, hardly believing what he was hearing.

“No. I think that should be up to you. I heard what you said to Peter, and I don’t think you’re all to blame for this misunderstanding. I think you know in your heart what you have to do,” Des explained.

“I will tell the rest of them, I promise. It’s just that I need a bit more time to figure out how to tell them,” Louis said.

“In the short amount of time I’ve known you, I’ve come to realize you are a truly kind person, Louis. I know you don’t mean any harm, but I think Anne might take it hard. So be gentle when you decide,” Des said.

Louis was on the verge of tears again. Des must have sensed it because he was being hugged once again, squeezed in a tight embrace. 

“Well this is becoming a commonplace event,” a low voice drawled.

Louis opened his eyes, unknowingly having squeezed them shut. Harry was in the doorway, arms crossed.  
“What can I say? I’m very huggable,” Louis said when Des finally let him go.  
Harry looked like he was about to say something but he brought up his hand to tug at his lip instead. Louis was strangely drawn to the movement. A nurse knocked on the open door then and spotted Louis.  
“You’re the fiancé?” she asked. Conscious of the eyes on him, Louis said that he was. “This just came through processing, it’s your fiancé’s belongings, what he had on his person before his accident,” she said, holding out a paper bag which Louis took.  
“Oh, thank you,” he said as she smiled and walked away.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Harry asked him.

“Oh yes, of course,” Louis said, even though he didn’t really want to open it in front of him.

He peered into the paper bag, which included a wallet, keys, and a small tin of cat food. Oh no, Peter had a cat! The poor thing must be starved. Had it been on its own for days?  
“I need to check on Peter’s cat!” he said suddenly, gripping the tin of cat food.

Des placed a hand on his shoulder, “Why don’t you take Peter’s car to his apartment building? Then you can check on the cat while you’re there. You have a license don’t you?” he asked.

“I do, but I don’t drive much,” Louis said reluctantly.

“Well, that’s not a problem. You can drop off the car, and Harry can pick you up. Problem solved,” Des said.  
“Since when did I become a chauffeur…” Harry said. Des ignored him.

“You remember his apartment building yeah? It’s very fancy, Glendower apartments,” Des said, firmly.

Oh right, Louis didn’t even know where Peter lived. He took out the car keys from the bag, sighing in relief when there was a keychain attached with Peter’s address.

“Shall we?” Harry asked and gestured for Louis to walk in front of him. Giving Des a weak smile, he stepped out in font of Harry. The walk to the elevator was short, and they were the only two inside. Louis pushed the button for the parking lot and the doors shut slowly.  
“I’ve been waiting to get you alone,” Harry said.

“Um what,” Louis squeaked.

“I went to see if you needed a lift to the hospital earlier,” Harry said, his voice dark. Louis suddenly remembered Harry was at least a foot taller than him, not including his more muscular body.

Louis backed up unconsciously in the elevator.  
“I met a certain guy named Joe. He says you’re going on a date with him,” Harry accused, walking forward until they were almost nose to nose. Or in Louis’ case, nose to chest. Louis suddenly felt all his nervousness vanish. He fought the urge to laugh.

“Joe is my landlord’s son. He’s always wanted to go on a date with me, but I’ve never EVER said yes,” he emphasized slowly so that there was no misunderstanding.  
“But he said you had romantic feelings for him,” Harry’s eyebrows were furrowed.

“Does Joe seem like my type? I mean really. He doesn’t even like cats,” Louis said, willing the elevators doors to open.  
“Hmm,” Harry made an annoyed noncommittal noise.

“I know that you don’t know me, but I’d never cheat, you can trust me on that. I’d never hurt Peter,” Louis said.

Harry had the grace to look abashed.

The tension in the elevator shifted slightly. Louis was aware that they were still standing close together, but Harry was no longer so hostile. The energy in the close space was almost kinetic. Harry’s eyes strayed to Louis’ lips, and he caught himself moving forward to meet him. Then the elevator shuttered to a stop, and Louis almost sighed with relief. He needed to stop getting into these situations with Harry Styles.  
“You remember what Peter drives?” Harry asked him as they walked out of the elevator. Louis was sure this was a test.  
“Of course I do!” Louis said with faux enthusiasm. He clicked the unlock button on the key and a blue Volvo’s lights started to flash.

“The blue Volvo,” he said, grinning.

Harry’s eyebrows rose but he didn’t say anything else

“I’ll meet you at the apartment?” Louis asked.

“Sure thing. I’ve never been inside before. It will be nice to see how the other half lives,” Harry responded.

Louis pondered this statement as he drove somewhat jerkily towards Peter’s apartment complex. Was Harry bitter towards Peter because he no longer worked for Des? He seemed to distrust his judgement and therefore, his choice of Louis. The comments from the Styles’ had made it seem like Peter was flighty, had seemed surprised to find him engaged. He wondered who the mysterious “Lou” was, Peter’s actual girlfriend? Where was she? What if she was at the apartment? Louis’ nerves were frayed. Add in the fact that Harry distrusted him well, he’d have to find a way to break it to the Styles family but first, he would take care of the cat.

Peter’s apartment complex was massive. It looked like every rich business man’s dream. It was sky high, all glass and metal. It wasn’t very cozy just looking at it from the outside. He parked the car lopsidedly and got out. Harry was already waiting at the entrance, arms crossed.

“I’ve been waiting ten minutes. You really drive like an old lady you know that,” was the first thing Harry said upon Louis reaching him.

Louis bristled. “I told you that I don’t drive,” he said.  
“Well now I know why,” Harry responded dryly.

Louis ignored him and marched into the building. Thank God Peter’s address had been printed on his ID. Otherwise, Louis would have no idea where to go. The lobby was pristine, and Louis even noticed security cameras. They took the elevator and arrived on the fifth floor. A short hallway took them to the only apartment in the vicinity. He took a deep, steadying breath and put the key in the lock and twisted. He tried not to gasp as he opened the door because Peter’s apartment was gigantic. The main living space was floor to ceiling windows which showed off the Chicago skyline to the fullest. The color palette was blue and grey which was tasteful but as Louis walked through the pristine kitchen, it seemed a little sterile.  
“Are you sure Peter has a cat? He’s never had one before, not really the type,” Harry said, looking through the other rooms. Louis was uncertain for a moment. It really didn’t look like a place where a pet lived. It didn’t even seem lived in.

Louis opened the cat tin loudly and after a long moment, a large yellow cat appeared meowing. Louis cooed at the cat, picking it up.

“Well I’m a cat person and I uh—changed his mind,” Louis said, setting the cat down and letting it eat the tinned food.

“You must have used some heavy persuasion,” Harry said.  
“I have my ways,” Louis said without thinking and then froze.

“I mean, not like sexually or anything! I just told him it would make the apartment so much cozier,” Louis babbled, feeling the tips of his ears turn red.

“Uh huh,” Harry said and then busied himself looking around the kitchen.

“You guys must eat out a lot, there’s not much food in here,” he said, opening the fridge and the cabinets.

“Oh yeah, I’m not much of a cook,” Louis said sheepishly.

He was scratching the cat’s neck as it voraciously ate the food. He glanced at the collar, ‘Diana’ it said. A very posh name for a cat.

“There’s only pictures of Peter in here.” Harry had ambled into the living room.  
Louis looked up from petting the cat. “Well your brother is very photogenic.”

“He doesn’t have any pictures of you?” Harry asked.

Louis floundered for a moment before saying, “I asked him not to. I mean, this is his place, and honestly I hate photos of me.”

Harry looked at him strangely.

“I don’t see why you would hate pictures of yourself, you’re quite photogenic.”  
Louis wasn’t quite sure what to make of this. One moment, Harry was eyeing him with suspicion and then the other, paying him compliments.

Harry was eyeing the pictures on the table again.

“It doesn’t surprise me though. There’s no pictures of the rest of us either,” he said in a flat tone.

Louis placed Peter’s wallet on the counter.

“I’ll come back tomorrow to check on Diana,” he said, pocketing the keys.

“The cat,” he added, although he was sure Harry knew what he was talking about.

They were standing outside the door while Louis was locking up when they heard the phone ring insistently from inside.

Louis shrugged at Harry’s inquisitive look. “Shouldn’t you get that?” Harry asked.

“Nah, I already locked up, let the machine get it. It’s fine,” Louis responded.

Harry shrugged as they got into the elevator once more.

“Do you mind if I stop somewhere first before I take you home?” Harry asked. Louis pressed the shiny button for the lobby.

“Where do you have to go?” he asked, curious. It must be something interesting if Harry was stopping while he was still with him.

“There’s something I have to drop off at our store. It’s after hours now,” Harry said. He had parked the truck near the curb, a magnificent feat in Louis’ opinion. He couldn’t parallel park to save his life. Hurriedly, he swung the passenger door open before Harry could get to it. He didn’t want to risk being picked up again even though it was nice, he thought wistfully. As he buckled his seat belt, he snuck a covert glance over at Harry. He decided to indulge his curiosity as the truck started to move.

“Are you mad at Peter?” he asked bluntly.

Harry shot him a quick look.

“Why would you think that?” he asked.

“It’s just that you seem almost bitter towards him?” Louis asked, worrying the rubber mat beneath his feet with his shoe.  
“Did you notice how the truck reads Styles & Sons?” Harry asked.

When he saw that Louis nodded he continued.

“Well, Peter had bigger dreams than making furniture, which is fine, but he left my dad and I in the lurch a couple years ago. He borrowed money, and he just never paid it back. My father never holds a grudge, but I…” he trailed off.

“But you do?” Louis asked.  
Harry brought one hand that wasn’t on the wheel to scratch at his jaw. He sighed.

“It’s not that I hold a grudge but everyone is so quick to forgive Peter in this family. He’s the baby. He hasn’t always had the best judgement in any situation. He doesn’t take other people’s feelings into account,” Harry explained.  
“Especially when Peter made a bigger investment with the money he borrowed,” Harry said.  
“I can understand being bitter about that,” Louis said quietly.

He was glad that Harry had to keep his eyes on the road, otherwise he was sure to be on the receiving ends of those soul searching stares that made him look like an irate frog.  
“So uh, are you married?” Louis asked, trying to make conversation. He felt the urge to smack his forehead. Why was that the first thing that came into his mind?

Harry looked at him in amusement. “No, I’m not.”

“It’s just that you have a lot of rings,” Louis said, gesturing towards Harry’s fingers.

“Speaking of rings, where’s yours?” Harry asked.

Louis mind spun. He hadn’t even thought of a ring, which he most certainly didn’t have.

“I don’t actually have one yet. Peter was going to pick it out but I guess he forgot to do that too,” he said. The excuse felt weak to Louis’ ears.

To his surprise, Harry nodded his head in understanding and a little sympathy.

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time he forgot to pick up something important,” Harry said.

Louis was confused by so much lately but even more so by the picture the Styles family had painted of Peter. He seemed to be indecisive and more than a little selfish. Was he not the Mr. Perfect in his head?  
The truck was slowing down to a stop. “Here we are,” Harry said, putting the truck in park. Louis hadn’t realized they’d been driving for that long.

Louis jumped out of the vehicle, curious to see what was in the back. Harry had just pulled the hatch up when Louis saw what they had been transporting.

“Oh wow, is that a rocking chair?” he asked. Harry motioned for him to come closer.

“Here, help me set it down for a second while I shut the back,” he said, crouched on the back of the truck. 

Louis struggled a little trying to heft the weight of the chair. As Harry locked the back of the truck, he stared at the dark mahogany chair. The wood was smooth, with no imperfections.

“Harry did you make this? It’s beautiful,” he said with awe in his voice.

“Yeah, I did. A Harry Styles’ original,” he said, smiling lopsidedly.

Harry picked up the chair and walked it over towards the front of the building, Louis just now noticed it was the Styles’ storefront. The inside was dark but even in the dark, Louis could tell it was a large brick building with a striped overhang.

“Wait,” he said, running up towards Harry who looked at him inquisitively.

“Can I sit in it for a moment? Please?” he asked, using his best puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, I guess so, no idea why you want to though,” Harry chuckled.

Louis was captivated, he had always wanted a rocking chair. Maybe it made him sound like he was 70 years old but it was such a comforting thing. His father had always told him when he retired, he would buy one. It was a bittersweet reminder that he never got the chance to own something he had wanted dearly. The chair was perfect, only needing a cushion in Louis’ opinion. The rocking motion was smooth, it could probably lull him to sleep.

“Harry, this is truly wonderful,” Louis said, smiling up at him.

The other man had an indecipherable expression on his face that almost made his own smile falter.

“Well, we don’t sell those here. In fact, that’s the first one I made,” he said sheepishly, rubbing at the nape of his neck.

“Are you serious? Someone would pay a lot for this, I’m sure!”

“Ah, well my father doesn’t think so. He says we should stick to the basics so,” Harry replied.

“Harry, I really think you should show him this. I’m sure he would change his mind,” Louis said.  
Harry only hummed in response.

“I would buy one of these if I had money,” Louis exclaimed, trying to bolster his confidence. Surely Des would love to sell them if he knew how capable Harry was. 

“You want to browse the store while I carry this to the back?” Harry asked.

“Oh yes, I’d love to,” Louis agreed. Harry unlocked the store and gestured for Louis to go first. Meanwhile, he heaved the chair, carrying it towards the back. Louis gave his bulging biceps and strong back a wistful glance before taking in what was in front of him. Even though it was dark, the Styles’ furniture store was lovely. It gave off a homespun vibe. Everything was hand made and crafted. The smell of wood shavings and furniture polish permeated the space. He brushed his hand over a small chestnut covered bookshelf. He wished he had the money to commission something. He felt Harry come up beside him.

“Did you see anything you like?” Harry asked, his voice low and warm.

“This is beautiful”, Louis sighed, still looking at the bookshelf.

Louis turned around and jumped when he realized Harry was standing so close. His body heat was welcome in the somewhat chilly store. His head was shoulder height to Harry. It would be so easy to be folded into his arms and held. Abruptly he stepped away from Harry, aghast at his own thoughts.

“Do you mind taking me home now?” Louis asked. He started to walk towards the exit, his heart hammering in his chest, not waiting for Harry’s answer. He could not find Harry attractive, he refused to. It was bad enough he was lying to everyone. He couldn’t think of how handsome and rugged Harry was when he was supposed to be engaged to his brother.

He was out of the store and walking towards the truck when he heard Harry locking up the store behind him.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked while Louis had his hand on the truck’s door handle. It had taken him only a few strides to catch up with him.

“Yes, I’m fine. I just need to go home because I work early tomorrow.” At least that wasn’t a lie.

“Alright, let’s get you home,” he said simply as they both got into the vehicle.

“You should get a better winter coat, you’re shivering,” Harry said.

Louis hadn’t even noticed he was doing it, too caught up in his thoughts.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to but I just haven’t had time,” he said. Harry already began to shrug off his coat.

“I can’t take your jacket!” Louis said, but it was already warm and in his lap.

“You can borrow it for now,” Harry said.

Louis was weak against the temptation. The jacket was too big on his frame, and it was wonderfully warm. It almost felt like a hug.

“Thank you,” he said with a small smile.

Louis spent the remainder of the time in Harry’s truck weighing the pros and cons of telling Harry of his subterfuge first. The cons were winning.  
When they reached Louis’ apartment complex, he moved to take off the jacket. Harry stopped him.  
“Let me walk you to your door,” he said.  
Louis tried to protest but Harry waved him off.

The front courtyard was seemingly frozen solid as they stepped gingerly onto the path.  
“You know it’s really not necessary, I can walk myself home,” Louis said.

“And fall and break your neck on the ice without someone to hold onto? What kind of brother in law would I be then?” Harry grinned.

Louis smiled back weakly.

As they shuffled towards the apartment building, Louis quickly realized he didn’t need to worry about himself. Harry, who was taller and struggling to keep himself upright, was another story.

“I think it’s you who needs someone to hold onto,” he said, trying not to giggle at Harry’s larger body wobbling. 

“I have to admit this was probably not my brightest idea,” Harry said and promptly fell onto the ice.

“Oh my god are you ok?” Louis squatted next to him.

“What are you like a pixie or something? How are you so light on your feet? This shit is so slippery!” Harry grumbled.

Louis started laughing, unable to contain himself. Harry was windmilling, trying to stand back up and failing. It was then Louis noticed something else. 

“Harry I um—I think you split your pants falling over,” he said, pointing at the large rip at the back of Harry’s jeans.

Harry tried standing up, like a newborn baby deer.  
Louis was cracking up. “That’s what you get for playing the tough guy,” he said.  
Harry looked disgruntled and then, he was laughing too. He craned his neck and clutched at the back of his pants.

“They do say pride goes before the fall,” harry said wryly.

“In your case, the trousers do,” Louis said, cackling.

Louis himself was finding it hard not to fall over, he was laughing so hard.

“C’mon big guy, you can borrow something of mine,” Louis said, guiding Harry slowly to the part of the sidewalk that wasn’t covered with ice.

Luckily for them, they were close to the stairwell by this point.

“You’re lucky it was only me that witnessed that,” Louis said, still grinning. Even if they went their separate ways tomorrow, he’d never forget it.

“You mean I’m lucky Peter wasn’t there. He’d never let me live that down,” Harry said ruefully.

Louis sobered a bit hearing Peter’s name. He couldn’t believe how little he’d thought of the man. The one who had been occupying his thoughts recently was Harry, which was disconcerting.  
They made up it to Louis’ apartment, Harry hanging on to the back of his pants which had Louis giggling all over again.

“You know it could have been you that fell too and not just me,” Harry said, his pride thoroughly wounded.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Louis opened his apartment door for the both of them.

As soon as they came in, he went to search for something that Harry could borrow.

He didn’t think any of his trousers would fit him, Harry was at least five inches taller than him. Harry popped his head into his bedroom after a few moments.

“Don’t you have something of Peter’s I can borrow? We’re about the same height,” he said.

Louis paused his digging though the drawers when he remembered he was supposed to be engaged.

“Uh, actually we didn’t really spend much time here together,” he said, hoping Harry wouldn’t question it. 

“Is he that much of a snob he only wanted to stay in his apartment? Typical,” Harry huffed. Louis wondered if Peter really would have been like that or if Harry’s judgement was off in this circumstance. He couldn’t tell if it was bias or if Harry had an extremely low opinion of Peter. Maybe both.

“You’ll have to make do with these I’m afraid,” he said, holding out a pair of black trousers. He had mistakenly ordered a larger size and had forgotten to return them. They still would probably look like capris on the taller man.

Harry started shucking off his jeans.

“OH,” Louis squeaked. He hadn’t realized the other man was just going to change in front of him. He whirled around so that he was facing away from him.

“I feel ridiculous,” he heard the deep voice say.

Louis turned around to see Harry staring at himself in the full length mirror.

The trousers were VERY tight on his legs, but they weren’t terrible.  
“It’s not that bad. You’re only wearing them to go home aren’t you?” Louis asked, coming forward with a grin. He couldn’t help it. Harry looked so disgruntled. He turned around with his long arms out and gestured towards himself.

“I look like I stole a middle schooler’s outfit,” he said grumpily.

It was hard not to laugh but even harder to keep from glancing at the part of Harry’s anatomy that was straining against the material. He hadn’t realized Harry was so big. Everywhere. He felt himself blush.

“What? Why does your face look like that? I KNEW they looked dumb,” Harry said, turning back to look into the mirror again. Louis watched as Harry’s thighs flexed, and he gulped. He was only wearing a thin sweater underneath his jacket and Louis could see his defined ab muscles through the material. If he looked any longer, he was sure he’d be caught staring. He had to get ahold of himself.

“Do you want some hot cocoa before you go? I honestly do feel bad that you fell on the ice. It’s freezing out there,” Louis said.  
“I don’t know if I should…” He followed Louis into the kitchen anyway. It felt even smaller than it normally did with the bigger man right behind him.

“Do you take yours on the stovetop?” he asked, lips close to Louis’ ear.

“Yeah, I think it tastes the best,” Louis said, trying to put distance between them. He was gathering the mix, one of the few staples in his kitchen, and the milk.

“My dad used to make this for me all the time until I could make it for myself,” he said, to fill up the silence in the quiet of the kitchen.

“I would have loved to have met him. You speak so fondly of him,” Harry said.

Louis turned the burner on high and set a pan down, adding the milk slowly.

“Oh yes,” he looked up at Harry who watched him intently.

“I sometimes wish I had siblings. It gets kind of hard around this time of the year. I mean I have friends, I’m not totally secluded, but it’s not the same. And of course you met Joe,” Louis joked.  
Harrys eyes darkened perceptibly. “Yeah I met him. He doesn’t give you any problems does he?”

“Nah, he’s a sweet guy at heart. Very annoying but I’m used to him. I think he gets lonely too, but at least he has his dad,” Louis said, stirring the milk.  
“Are you lonely a lot Louis?” Harry asks, and the question feels loaded.  
“Oh maybe, uh, before I met Peter. It’s just my shifts can be unpredictable, it’s hard to socialize when you work weird hours,” he said now adding the mix in the pan. It was starting to bubble up. Soon it would get thick and creamy, perfection.  
“I understand working hard and at strange hours. Working for my dad has been like that for as long as I can remember.”

“Have you ever wanted to do something else?” Louis asked, pouring the hot chocolate mixture into two large mugs.  
“Be careful, it’s hot,” he said as he handed the mug over. He led them over to his comfortable but threadbare couch.

“I’ve always wanted to sell my own furniture at the store, maybe open a store of my own one day. I’ve thought about opening workshops to teach young adults woodworking skills but ah,” he ran his large hand over his face, “I don’t know,” he finished.

“I think you have the skills and the patience to do both of thosethings,” Louis said honestly. If anything, he knew Harry was dedicated to his work and extremely passionate about it.

“How come you’re not married?” he asked which had Harry sputtering out his hot chocolate.

“You don’t beat around the bush do you?” he said but smiled.

“I don’t know, I’ve just never found the right person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I’m not sure I’d wish that fate on anyone,” he joked.

“I’m sure there’s someone perfect out there for you! You’re handsome, and you can be nice when you want.” He giggled when Harry gave him a look.  
“I had an ex that cheated on me, lied about where they were going, who they were with. It’s made it hard for me to trust anyone again. I know I haven’t been the most welcoming person,” he said apologetically.

“I totally understand and honestly, whoever they were, they made a big mistake. Maybe you’re just looking for love in the wrong places,” he said.

“Maybe I am,” Harry said. Louis felt small and suddenly shy, but it was a good feeling.

The glow of the Christmas tree lights he’d hastily strung on the tree gave Harry’s face a soft sheen of color. He wanted to move closer, he wanted to move away. Harry’s arm was behind his head causally. If Louis wanted to move backwards, Harry’s fingers would be tangled in his hair. The thought had his heart beating faster, but he covered his nervousness by gulping down his drink.  
“So you want to be a teacher eventually?” Harry asked, casually sipping his hot chocolate.

Louis settled into the couch, cross legged.  
“I mean when I eventually save up enough money for the courses I need, that’s my goal,” he said.

“What age group do you want to teach?” Harry asked, genuinely interested.

“Elementary school students I hope. I love hanging out with kids. I hope one that maybe one day I’ll have my own kids to teach as well,” he said.

“And Peter is ok with that?” Harry asked, brow raised.  
“Why wouldn’t he be?” Louis asked. He remembered Harry mentioning his brother didn’t want children but surely he hadn’t meant it.  
“I just remember last year he told us he didn’t want kids ever. You can imagine how sad my mom was. She’s been spoiled with one grandchild, now she needs us all to have them,” Harry said.

Louis swirled the dregs of his hot cocoa, struggling to think of what to say.

“I think there’s room for him to change his mind,” Louis said finally.

He watched Harry’s profile out of the corner of his eye.

“Do you want kids or…?” he asked.

“I think I do, although I’m terrified of being a father,” Harry said.

“I’m pretty sure every parent feels that way,” Louis said with a warm smile.

“I think you’d be a natural. Hell, you were a stranger and Addy took such a liking to you,” Harry said, admiringly.  
“I just like kids.” Louis shrugged. He took his mug to the kitchen, rinsing it out. He felt Harry come to stand beside him.

“You’re something else,” he said, and Louis wasn’t sure what to think of that statement.

The atmosphere in the room had become charged with tension. Something Louis had almost anticipated but not quite. He tried to focus on rinsing out the mugs, placing them down on the counter to be put away to have something to do with his hands.  
“Thank you, I guess,” Louis said, drying his hands off with a dish towel.  
Harry was peering into his kitchen like he’d never seen it before.

“What’s this?” he asked, picking up a small snow globe Louis had placed on the shelf above the sink. 

“Oh, that’s something my dad got for me for my fifteenth birthday. See, it has a small Italian cathedral in the middle. It’s the duomo in Florence. He always said we’d go one day, but then he got sick and we just never did.” He shook the snow globe, smiling sadly as the fake snow swirled around it.

“Is that a dream of yours? Going to Florence?” Harry asked him, propping himself up by the sink.

“Definitely. I’d love to go one day. Or Paris, or England,” he said, blushing.

“I’m sure Peter will take you there.”

“What?” Louis asked, perplexed by the sudden subject change.

“You know, for your honeymoon…” Harry said, eyebrow raised.

“Oh yeah,” Louis was yanked back to reality once more. He laughed a little to cover his confusion.  
“We haven’t really had a chance to talk about it, but I’m sure you’re right,” Louis said. He set the snow globe back on the shelf.  
“I guess I had better get going,” Harry said.  
“Of course. I guess I’ll see you at the hospital?” Louis asked.

“I’m sure you will along with everyone else,” Harry grinned.  
“I hope so,” Louis said sincerely. He had become quite used to seeing the Styles family already. It was almost like a train crash, ironically. He wanted to pull himself away but couldn’t bring himself to, although in the end he knew putting it off would make it hurt even more.  
“Thanks for the hot chocolate and the trousers,” Harry said, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

Louis started giggling again. The image of Harry standing near his doorway in pants that looked like they were made for someone five times smaller than him was priceless.

“You look like you’re expecting a flood,” he said, trying to bite down his laughter.

I’ll try to put them in my truck tomorrow so I can return them,” he said, ignoring Louis’ comment.

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep them? You’re making quite a fashion statement,” Louis said.

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile.

He’d seen Harry smile more this past day than he ever had. How strange, he thought to himself.

He got up from the couch to open the door, while Harry hovered around it.

“Well goodnight,” Louis said while Harry looked down at him. He seemed like he wanted to say something but he didn’t. Instead, he brushed Louis’ fringe back from his eyes while Louis looked at him wide-eyed. It was then that Harry pulled back, his eyes hooded.

“Goodnight Louis,” he said and walked away quietly down the corridor.

What just happened, his mind thought wildly.

From what he knew of Harry, he had never seen him get really touchy with anyone in his family. Was his mind trying to come up for an explanation for that touch? It didn’t seem like something a friend would do. He had to admit to himself that he liked Harry’s attention, he liked that Harry seemed interested in him. Harry didn’t know the truth though. He didn’t know Louis lied because of all things he was lonely. How could he ever trust him if he knew the truth? He sighed, locking the door behind him. He knelt to pick Ripley up who had been hiding the whole time, now scurrying to be at Louis’ feet. She didn’t like strangers and always hid under the bed until she knew it was just her and Louis. “What am I gonna do?” he asked Ripley. She had no answers and just purred loudly into his neck. He was exhausted, so he just went to bed, passing into a dreamless sleep.

The next few days passed in a rhythm Louis came to expect. He worked all morning and afternoon, and at night, he would go to the hospital and he would check on Peter’s cat. It was usually Anne and Des, or Harry and Gemma, or any mix of the four there. He was beginning to settle into the pattern of belonging that he promised himself he wouldn’t do.

It was getting closer to New Year’s Eve, Louis didn’t have any particular plans yet. He would probably just spend it at the hospital.

He was getting ready to take the bus to that very place when he heard a knock on the door. Perplexed, he hurried to open it surprised when he saw Harry standing there with flowers.

He smiled brightly looking at the pink roses.

“Oh wow, are those for me?” he asked, hoping that they were.

“Yeah, um, I just saw them and thought of you. I figured they’d brighten up the place once the tree is out,” Harry said.

“That is so thoughtful of you!” Louis said, touched.

He’d also forgotten he’d have to get rid of the tree eventually.

“I’ll see if the landlord will let me plant it,” Louis said.  
“Hey, so do you want a ride to the hospital? I thought I’d stop by and see if you wanted a ride. I know you usually go during the evening,” Harry said as if rushing to change the subject. Louis wondered if he was embarrassed for buying him flowers.  
“I just got home from work so I’m ready,” Louis said, taking the flowers from Harry.

They had been talking at the door when Louis saw Joe pop his head out of the stairwell. Had he followed Harry upstairs?

“Oh hey Louis,” Joe said, strutting up to them. Louis wondered if he was flexing his muscles on purpose, although he had nothing on Harry. He fought the urge to bury his head in the flowers. Joe came up closer to Louis in a pantomime of being protective, leaning his whole body towards him.

“And you are?” he asked towards Harry.

Louis sent him an apologetic smile, although Harry had a weird look on his face.

“Let me just put these in water,” Louis said. He had a small glass vase he found at Goodwill that was perfect. By the time he came back, both men were posturing at each other. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Joe, this is Harry Styles. We’ll just be leaving now,” Louis impulsively grabbed Harry’s arm to tug him towards the exit.

“He’s not bothering you is he? Because I know karate!” Joe yelled after them.

“Oh, I’m terrified now,” Harry said in a deadpan voice causing Louis to laugh.

He dropped Harry’s arm once they were out in the courtyard, their breath making smoke in the cold air.

“What was that back there?” Harry asked, sounding annoyed.

“What are you talking about?” Louis responded, perplexed.

“You were leaning towards him,” he said.

“I was leaning towards him, what is that supposed to mean?”  
“He was giving you ‘the Lean,’ and you were doing it right back,” Harry accused.  
“Harry, do you honest to God think I’m interested in Joe of all people,” Louis couldn’t help but add, “and ‘the Lean,’ what the hell, that’s not a real thing!” he exclaimed.

“Yes it is! It’s when there’s intent behind the action. It’s not like hugging. He was leaning into your space, and you were accepting it. Like this.”

Harry moved closer to him, looming into his personal space. Part of Louis was thrilled that Harry was so close, if he stood on his tiptoes their lips would meet. The other half of him was amazed by how dumb such an intelligent person could be.

“Harry, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Louis said flatly.

“You’re rolling your eyes but it’s an undisputed fact!” Harry said.

“Maybe in your mind but not in the real world. Is this how you woo your partners? With your lean?” Louis said in a teasing voice. Really, he made it too easy.

“Trust me, when I use my lean, no one is safe,” Harry said smugly.

“I can’t take you seriously,” Louis said, walking away from him.  
Louis saw the familiar grey truck parked near the front of his building, and he made his way towards it.

“We’ve never hugged, so how would I notice the difference anyway?” Louis asked as Harry walked next to him.He expected Harry to come back with a sarcastic remark, not to stop moving completely.

“Yeah, that is right, we have never hugged,” he said almost to himself.

“Seems like every time your family sees me that’s all they want to do,” Louis said.

“It’s probably because you’re shorter than all of us,” Harry remarked.

“Oh shut up,” Louis said laughing, hitting Harry on his shoulder.

“I’m going to have to explain ‘the Lean’ to Gemma now,” Louis said.

“You wouldn’t do that to me. You wouldn’t give my big sister even more ammunition to make fun of me,” Harry looked at him pleadingly. He wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not. Louis noticed they were a dark shade of green.  
“I think you know that I absolutely would,” Louis said and took off running to get to the truck first.

“HEY,” Harry yelled, laughter in his voice. He was taller than Louis and his long legs caught up to him before Louis could wrench the door open.

They were both laughing, Louis’ chest was heaving. Harry’s hands were holding his against the car. Louis was once again reminded of how attracted he was to Harry.  
“I guess we should go to the hospital,” Louis said breathily. He would never admit it but maybe there was something in what Harry said. He was leaning towards Louis, as if to embrace him. For a wild moment, Louis thought Harry was going to kiss him. He knew the signs, he could see that Harry was affected by him. It was strange, the more that Louis came to know Harry, the more he was in tune with his moods, his preferences. At the mention of the hospital, Harry straightened up and released Louis. He gave him a curt nod and walked over to the driver’s side. Louis was still thrown by these mercurial shifts in mood. Harry ended up being so hot and cold, it was at times concerning. This time, the ride to the hospital was even more awkward than the first time they had gone together. Louis wondered what it was that he’d done to make Harry act so strangely. At least when they arrived, Des and Anne were sitting around Peter’s bedside. Louis was feeling more and more guilty as the days went by, feeling like a stone had been lodged in his heart. As Harry entered the hospital room, Louis looked in, feeling both a stranger and not until Anne beckoned him in, and he shut the door behind him as if shutting out his doubt.

+++++

Louis didn’t have any plans on New Year’s Eve. Miraculously, he did not have to work the booth. One of his co workers, Leigh-Anne had invited him to a party which he decided to attend since it had been so long since he went out. He figured he could check on Peter the next day. He felt a small stirring of guilt, but Peter wasn’t really his fiancé, was he? He was entitled to have a little fun and forget his worries even if it was just for a night. He had been to Leigh-Anne’s hip apartment complex before, spending time with her and her girlfriend, Jade. Jade was a teacher while Leigh-Anne worked the toll booth and sometimes the night shift at the old drive in theatre. Both of them were kind to Louis, and both of them had no idea the amount of trouble he’d found himself in. He didn’t want to to tell them because he knew what they would say. It was what he had been telling himself all along, that the truth would set him free.

He decided to dress up a little, in something that he normally wouldn’t wear out. He was used to wearing a uniform, baggier clothes in the winter because the booth wasn’t well heated.

Ripley sat on his bed while he tried on his outfits, silently judging him.

He decided on tight black jeans and a flowy light blue top with a white tank top underneath since he knew he’d be dancing. He dusted some powder on his face, mixed with a bit of glitter. He carefully lined his lids with eyeliner and his eyelashes with mascara.  
“Not too shabby, huh?” he asked Ripley who flicked her tail in response.

Since he didn’t have a car, he had to rely on public transport, sometimes the buses came on time, other times he had to wait 15 or 20 minutes. He paused by his bed, seeing Harry’s jacket. He really shouldn’t wear it, but it was so warm and comfortable. He kept telling himself he’d return it but he always ended up taking it with him. It was cold outside waiting for the bus, he reasoned to himself. Totally normal to wear a winter jacket. It was also totally normal if he smelled the jacket right? He couldn’t help that the scent of Harry’s cologne was so soothing. He didn’t want to think about why exactly that was or why that had come to inhabit the quality of security.  
He waited at the bus stop, his breath coming out in little white puffs like tendrils of smoke. If it had been warmer, he would have walked there. He had become used to driving with Harry, to him cranking up the heat until it blazed like a fire. He smiled to himself. Harry wouldn’t admit it but he adjusted the temperature for Louis who always felt cold. It was probably why he hadn’t demanded his jacket back yet. The bus finally arrived, and he lumbered on with the rest of the waiting crowd.

The night was blanketed by a dark sky, he couldn’t even see any stars while he stared out the bus window. It didn’t take long to reach his destination, barely 20 minutes.  
While he hopped off the bus, he fidgeted with his fringe hoping it still looked presentable.

He could see light spilling out from Leigh-Anne’s apartment complex, most of the doors open and people mingling. It was a fairly small set of apartments, mostly younger tenants, some in college, some not. There was an air of easy camaraderie between everyone. It seemed like everyone wanted to party. There was a common room on the first floor where Louis headed since it seemed everyone was there. If it was frigidly cold outside, it was the opposite when he stepped near the makeshift dance floor. He spotted Jade near a huge punch bowl with a table being used as a bar. He could use a drink to loosen up. There was so many people it was hard to shoulder his way towards her. He could feel his natural shyness creeping up on him.

“Lou! So glad you came! I’ve missed you.” Jade had spotted him and threw her arms around his neck.

Louis laughed, “I’ve missed you too! Sorry I’ve been MIA lately, just been busy with work and stuff,”

Jade arched her eyebrow, “Stuff? Does this mean you have a new man in your life?” she asked.  
Louis blushed and replied, “Well it’s complicated.”

Jade seemed to be peering past his shoulder. “Looks like it’s about to get even more complicated. Don’t look now but I just saw Richard,” she said.

Louis heart wrenched with a bittersweet twist. He fought the urge to look behind him. Richard had been his first serious boyfriend and before that, one of his closest friends since he was in elementary school. He was the first boy Louis had ever kissed, the first man he ever slept with, his first everything. Even now, his good memories with him outweighed the bad.

“Are you ok? If it’s a problem I can ask him to leave,” Jade said, rubbing Louis’ arm.

“No, it’s fine. I just haven’t seen him in awhile. You know it was an amicable breakup but…” his voice petered out.  
“It still hurts,” she finished. “I get that.”

Louis hadn’t been lying, it was an amicable breakup and while he would always love Richard, it wasn’t the same at it had once been.

Louis smiled softly, it wouldn’t be terrible to see him again. Jade gave him a big cup full of spiked punch.

“Liquid courage,” she said and clinked her plastic cup with his.

Louis took a small sip, overwhelmed by the strong taste. He didn’t normally drink but when he did indulge, it was mixed drinks like this. Very dangerous for losing control but that was what he was looking for tonight.  
“Well hello beautiful,” a voice said warmly in his ear. He was turned around by a strong arm, hooking him around the neck. Louis moved easily with the motion, smiling.

“Hey, long time no see,” he said, looking into Richard’s bright blue eyes. The music pulsed loudly around in the crowded room, and Louis found himself swaying to the beat, loosely held. Richard wasn’t that much taller than him but Louis still had to reach up in order to put his arms around him.

“How are you doing, Louis?” Richard asked, yelling a bit over the music.

“I’ve been doing fine and yourself? Are you still seeing Alex? Is he here too?” Louis asked.

Richard grimaced, and Louis sensed that he made a faux pax.

“Actually, we broke up awhile ago but it’s ok. I’ve started seeing someone else, I invited him here, but I’m not sure if he’ll show,” Richard said, moving them both to the beat.

“I hope he does, I’d love to meet him,” Louis said earnestly.

Richard smiled at him, “You know you’re the chillest ex I’ve ever had. I love that we can still be friends.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Wow, such high praise from you,” he said.

“No really, you’re the best,” Richard said, squeezing Louis’ sides a bit so that he giggled.  
It was then that Louis realized someone had come up to them as they were dancing, blocking out the flashing lights. Louis gaped when he saw who it was.

“Harry? What are you doing here?” he asked, breaking out of the circle of Richard’s arms.

“Who the hell is he?” Harry asked, his voice octaves lower than it usually was.

“It’s not any of your business but this is my friend, Richard,” Louis said, gesturing towards the other man.

“Ex-boyfriend actually,” Richard said grinning, holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry ignored it, keeping his eyes on Louis.

“You’re out here dancing with your ex-boyfriend while my brother is laying comatose in the hospital? Are you serious?” His voice was rough and sharp, filled with disgust.

Richard was looking at both of them with a confused expression.

“I didn’t realize you were controlling what I can and can’t do,” Louis said, resolved that he wouldn’t let Harry take this out of context.

Richard stepped in front of Louis, blocking Harry from his sight.

“Hey man I think you need to calm down,” he said to Harry who was clenching his fists.  
Harry shoved Richard back with a force that caused Louis take his arm, pulling him away.

“Stop it! You’re making a fool out of yourself over nothing!” Louis shouted at him.

The music was too loud, and he wasn’t drunk enough for this. He gestured at Harry to head towards the exit.

“It was nice seeing you again Richard, I’ll have to explain everything to you sometime,” Louis said to him, regretful that they didn’t really get to catch up.

Richard gave him a bone crushing hug while Louis could feel the weight of a burning stare on his back.  
Harry was waiting for him by the exit, a scowl on his face. Before he could start to say anything, Louis was already talking.

“What are you doing here? Did you follow me?” he demanded.

“What? No, of course not. Perrie invited me, I had no idea you would be here. Gemma was supposed to come with me but she bailed,” he said.

Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“What was that back there? I was just dancing with my friend,” he said.

“Dancing with another man skin to skin! And your ex-boyfriend!” Harry accused.

“What the hell, no we weren’t, and even if I had been doing that, it’s none of your business! I was just having fun,” Louis said, defending himself.

“Having fun dancing with other men while your fiancé is in a coma, that’s great.”

Louis wanted to slap the angry frown off of Harry’s face. The absolute nerve of him to say this. He tried to see it from Harry’s perspective, thinking what would happen if he were in the situation. He took a deep breath trying to contain his anger.

“Harry, I don’t owe you any explanation. I just wanted to have a little fun on my night off for once. I was going to the hospital after this, not that you need to know that. This is my life and you have no say in what I do,” he said, calmly. Harry blew out a deep breath.  
“Fuck, I don’t know what came over me. I just saw you dancing with him and I lost it,” he said, running his hands through his short hair.

Louis’ inner feelings were tumultuous. On one hand, he almost felt pleased that Harry had been so jealous. On the other, he didn’t really want to delve into why exactly he felt that way. Even though his mind didn’t want to acknowledge it, he knew that he had started to like Harry, really like him. And it wasn’t in the brother-in-law way. It had been happening since before Harry gave him his coat, probably when he had started treating him less like a stranger and more like an equal. He didn’t know how to feel but Harry believed he was engaged to Peter. Nothing could come of his feelings for him.

“I’m not going to say it was ok but I just want you to know I’m looking out for you. I feel like I should protect you,” Harry said.  
“I don’t need protection,” Louis said gently, laying his hand on Harry’s flexed arm. Harry looked like he was grinding his teeth.

“Hey, let’s just relax alright? If you want we can leave and go somewhere else if you want. We can go see Gemma and your mom,” Louis said.  
“Are you sure thats what you want to do?”

“Parties aren’t really my thing anyway,” Louis said.

“I feel like I ruined the party for you,” Harry said as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

“You kind of did, but it’s ok. I’ll take falling asleep watching the ball drop to getting wasted and waking up on the floor,” Louis said. He went back inside to tell Jade goodbye and apologize to Leigh-Anne who was begging him to stay.  
“Did you see that guy he’s leaving with? Let him go,” Jade said, and Louis turned bright red. Despite his many reassurances, he wasn’t going with Harry for THAT, they smiled at him knowingly. “Have fun,” Jade sing-sang at him. He ignored their good natured teasing and hugged them both goodbye.

He was looking for the tell tale sight of the business truck, and he was surprised to see Harry waiting by a motorcycle.

“Oh, I didn’t know I was involving myself with such a bad boy, where’s your leather jacket then,” Louis teased.

“You’re still wearing my jacket,” Harry said, and the frivolity fizzled out of Louis. He didn’t know what to say.

“Um, yeah I was gonna give it back to you but it’s so comfortable,” Louis said, a bit of a blush on his cheeks.  
“So you decided to steal it instead?” Harry asked, a wicked gleam in his eye.

“Maybe.”

“It’s just that not every day a cute boy wears my clothes.” Harry had the audacity to wink at him. He sat on the motorcycle and pat the back so Louis knew to climb on behind him.  
“Here, take this,” Harry said, handing him a helmet. It looked too big for Louis so he assumed it was Harry’s.

“But what about you?” he asked him, unwilling to let Harry go without protection.

“I’d rather you wear it than me. I don’t usually bring an extra with me,” Harry said. Louis fumbled with the helmet straps until Harry fixed it for him, his hands dexterous and capable.

Louis tried to not to let the butterflies in his stomach loose. It seems like Harry was flirting with him. Which would have been fine if he wasn’t pretending to be engaged to his brother.

Harry revved up the engine causing Louis to squeak. He grabbed onto Harry’s torso, feeling the warm skin underneath his cold hands.

“Keep a hold of me,” Harry shouted as he maneuvered the motorcycle through the tight spaces in the overcrowded parking lot.

They sped through the Chicago suburbs, presumably going to Anne’s and Des’ house. Louis felt nervous on the motorcycle, but part of him thrilled at being able to touch Harry. It was still fairly snowy, but most of the snow was piled up on the side of the road. Maybe it was because Louis rarely drove, but it seemed like Harry was a natural at driving, he envied how at ease he was. It had started to snow once again as Harry parked the bike in front of his parent’s house. Louis undid the buckles and slid the helmet off, knowing his hair probably looked a mess. Harry gave him a soft smile and took the helmet to tuck it under his arm.

“We can just spend the night here and then go to the hospital in the morning,” he said. Louis almost panicked. Spending the night at Harry’s parent’s house? He knew it wouldn’t be awkward but it was still unexpected.

“Are you sure about that? You can drop me off home, I don’t mind. I don’t want to impose.”

“Don’t be silly. Mom would love if you stayed over. She thinks of you as a son already,” Harry said, and Louis felt the stirrings of guilt again. He braced himself inwardly. He would tell the Styles family this week after the holidays, and then he would fade out of their lives together. He would find himself in his routine again, alone.  
He couldn’t dismiss the dread he was feeling. He knew everything would change once the truth was out.

“Hey, you alright? You got quiet all of a sudden.” Harry had walked forward without him.

“I’m fine, just a little tired,” was all he said.

“So, before we go inside, what’s the deal with you and that guy anyway,” Harry asked.

Of course Harry was nosy and wanted to know about that. Louis sighed.

“His name is Richard. We’ve been friends longer than we dated, he’s a great guy,” Louis said.

“Must not have been that great if he broke up with you,” Harry snorted.

“Why do you think that he broke up with me? Actually, it was amicable. We just didn’t want the same things. Richard wanted me to quit my job and basically just be his trophy husband. I didn’t want to quit working and also, we just worked better as friends,” Louis explained.

“That’s all I need to know, any guy that gives you up just like that isn’t worth the time or effort.”  
“Have you said that to Gemma before? it sounds rehearsed,” Louis teased.

“It’s what I’d tell anyone but yeah, she’s been on the receiving end of that advice before,” Harry said smiling.

The Styles residence was still lit up with lights outside, and he could see the twinkling Christmas tree through the window.  
“My mom wishes Christmas would never end,” Harry said as they walked towards the entrance.

Louis couldn’t tell if he was annoyed by the fact or not.

“You’re not a very festive person are you?” Louis already knew the answer. Harry rolled his eyes. “If you mean I don’t leave my Christmas tree up all year and don’t pull one through my window because I want one so bad—“  
“Okay, I surrender,” Louis said laughing.

Mrs. Styles must have heard the motorcycle pull up because he could see her head pop out the door.  
“Louis! I’m so glad you came! I didn’t know if we’d see you until tomorrow,” she said, giving him a hug.

Gemma and Michael must have been there too because there was a small hand pulling on his jacket.

“Well hello Miss Addy!” He stooped to pick her up as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Anne was looking at them fondly. “She won’t go to sleep yet. I’ve forgotten how hyper young children can be.”

“Well that’s just fine, maybe we can find something to color,” Louis suggested.

Addy was already squeezing his neck tightly as he took her into the living room. The tv was blasting out the New Year’s Special, the ball would drop in a matter of hours. He nodded his head at Des who was sitting on the sofa.

“Another year gone and another one coming. It’s hard to believe,” Des said shaking his head.

“It is,” Louis said, spotting some crayons on the table for Addy to use.

“Forgive me for not taking down the Christmas decorations yet, I know some people find that tacky.” Anne bustled in with what smelled like hot chocolate.

“Of course it doesn’t bother me, Mrs. Styles. Your home is lovely,” Louis said, meaning it with his whole heart. It may not have been fancy like Peter’s apartment, but it was genuinely comfortable and warm.

He sat coloring with Addy before she started getting sleepy. Des picked her up and settled her on the couch by his side.

“I’m just going to get a snack,” Louis said. Before he could make it to the kitchen, he almost ran into Harry.  
The bigger man steadied him.

“Where did you run off to earlier?” Louis asked with a smile. Harry didn’t release his grip, the warmth of his hand burning Louis’ bicep.

“I was helping put away the leftovers and cleaning the dishes,” Harry said, waggling his pruny fingers.

“Proper renaissance man aren’t you?” Louis said, grinning.

“You know me. Handyman, carpenter, cleaner of dishes,” Harry replied, grinning.  
“Look you two! You’re under the mistletoe!”

Louis startled, seeing Anne’s shadow from the kitchen. She was gesturing above them.

His body felt motionless, he was stuck under Harry’s electric gaze. He wanted so badly for Harry to kiss him for real. Harry was staring at his mouth hungrily. He bit his lip and reached up to kiss Harry’s cheek, and then he slipped out of reach. His mind was screaming at him to go back, to let Harry kiss him unabashedly, but he walked away. He didn’t look at Anne, didn’t want to see her surprised expression, and he certainly didn’t want to see Harry’s face.

He spent the rest of the night avoiding him, which wasn’t hard to do with an overactive four year old that didn’t want to sleep.  
He ended up falling asleep before the ball dropped, Addy in his lap. He only woke up when he felt her being coaxed into Gemma’s arms, carrying her out of the living room.  
“Should I show you to my room?” Harry asked, arms and ankles crossed in the living room doorway.

“What?” Louis asked mind fuzzy from just waking up.

“You know? To sleep? You can take my old room, and I’ll sleep on the couch,” Harry said decisively.

“I can sleep on the couch no problem,” Louis said, trying to disengage a loose spring in the back.

Harry looked amused from what he saw by the tv light.

“I’m pretty sure that couch is older than I am, it’s not good for sleeping,” he said.

“But you can’t sleep here either, you’re way too tall. It won’t be comfortable for you,” Louis argued.

“Well I guess we’re at an impasse,” Harry said. “Unless you want to share the bed,”

Louis felt his mind wake up as if someone had electrocuted him. Share a bed with Harry? That seemed dangerous even though he knew nothing would happen.

“I guess we could do that if you’re sure,” Louis said.

Harry came up to him as he righted himself on the couch and held out his hand. Louis took it slowly. Warmth was beginning to curl in his stomach, his hand being swallowed by Harry’s. They made their way through the now silent house. The room they entered was at the end of a long hallway.  
“Is this your childhood room?” Louis asked, but he knew the answer. Posters of football and baseball players were plastered on the walls. Louis could see a couple of gold and silver wrestling trophies on the dresser.

“Yup, and now it’s the guest room although mom hasn’t really changed anything,” Harry said.

The bed wasn’t small, but Louis was already nervous. What if he accidentally cuddled up to Harry during the night?

“Here’s some old clothes of mine you can wear as pajamas. They’ll be big on you but better to sleep in,” Harry said, handing Louis a bundle of clothes. Louis thanked him and then went out to the hallway bathroom. He had been given a large oversized henley and a pair of gym shorts. Thankfully, the gym shorts weren’t too big, but the henley was oversized so it almost reached his thighs. He tiptoed back to Harry’s room, closing the door shut. He turned around to find Harry changing his shirt. A broad expanse of back was now in his close view, and he gulped before a white t-shirt settled over the skin.  
“I don’t usually sleep with a shirt, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Harry said. He turned around and then stopped to stare at Louis. He looked down at himself. Did he get toothpaste on his shirt or something?

“You look good in my clothes,” Harry said gruffly.

Louis didn’t know how to respond, and it seemed Harry hadn’t meant to say that because he coughed into his fist.  
“Do you want to sleep on the right side or?” He asked.

“I’ll take the right side,” he said. The right side was towards the door and easier to slip out unnoticed. He didn’t expect to get much sleep being as aware of Harry as he was. If he could survive the night, it would be a miracle. Harry pulled back the duvet and got under the sheets. Louis almost laid on top of them, but they were adults—they could control themselves, it was just sleeping. He walked over towards the light switch and turned it off before he got into the bed. He snuggled under the covers with his back towards Harry. For a few moments, he laid trying not to breathe. It was the least comfortable he’d ever been in a bed. Harry’s warmth next to him was radiating. Despite his unease, over time he began to melt into the center of the bed. He’d been so tired lately from working early and late shifts, and Harry’s bed was so comfortable. He didn’t even notice he was encroaching into Harry’s space. He barely felt the arm Harry put over his side and felt it must be a dream.

When he woke the next morning, Harry was gone, and he had moved into the center of the bed.

He hadn’t felt Harry leave and hoped he hadn’t embarrassedhimself last night. He shuffled out of the bedroom to use the bathroom, wincing when he saw how messy his hair was in the mirror. Afterwards, he went looking for the rest of the Styles family. He found Harry and Anne in the kitchen.  
“Gemma, Michael, and Addy went home last night, and Des went to get some Dunkin Donuts for breakfast. I have coffee here if you want some,” Anne said.  
Louis grabbed the mug immediately while Harry laughed at his exuberance.

“I thought we could all go to the hospital before lunch. Gemma will meet us there,” Anne said.

“That sounds great,” Louis said. “But I should probably go to my apartment first. I need to change my clothes.” He didn’t really want to wear his clubbing outfit, it felt out of place considering the circumstance.

“But my old gym clothes look so good on you,” Harry said with a grin.

“Ignore him dear, he likes being the center of attention,” Anne said, patting Louis on the shoulder.

Des choose that moment to walk back into the living room, a box of donuts in his hand. Harry descended upon them like a wolf, stuffing glazed donuts in his mouth while Anne chastised him. Louis smiled at the domestic scene and then chose a strawberry frosted for himself. What was so nice about the Styles family was that it felt so normal and right to be there. Louis didn’t feel like an outsider, he felt welcome. Promising to meet Anne and Des at the hospital, Harry drove Louis back to his apartment for a change of clothes. It only took him a few minutes to change, pulling on jeans and a sweater. He fed Ripley and hugged her for a moment before he was out the door again. There was barely anyone on the roads, the highway looked empty.

“I think this is the only day of the year it’s like this,” Harry mused as they pulled into the parking lot. The hospital was bustling but it too, felt subdued.  
They decided to climb up the linoleum staircase instead of taking the elevator. Harry would take two or three steps with his longer legs and teasing Louis when he couldn’t keep up.

“It’s just because you have freakishly long limbs,” Louis said.  
“Or maybe you’re just short,” Harry sassed back.

“Or you’re abnormally tall,” Louis responded

“I bet I could carry you up these flights of stairs,” Harry said, his gum smacking obnoxiously which he knew irritated Louis. He flexed his arms. Louis was still another floor down but he rolled his eyes.

“Why would you even want to carry me up three flights of stairs?” Louis asked, stopping to crane his head up towards the next floor.

“Because you don’t believe me,” Harry simply said.  
Harry had begun the descent back towards Louis.

“Don’t you dare! You’d drop me!” Louis shrieked but he was giggling when Harry caught up with him easily.

“Harry, I swear to God I will tell your mom!” He hit Harry’s straining back muscles as he was lifted up. God, what that did to him knowing Harry could lift him with barely any effort at all.

“You are such a neanderthal,” he grumbled. Although it was kind of nice being carried. He was just along for the ride.

“You can put me down now, you made your point,” Louis said, flopping bonelessly in Harry’s grip.

He was set down gently at the ninth floor exit, the precise floor they needed to be at.

“You love it.” Harry had a cocky grin on his face.

“What are you? Twelve?” Louis sassed, smoothing down his shirt that had ridden up to reveal his stomach.

He caught Harry’s eyes on the strip of skin before he opened the door, feeling warmer than he had previously. 

Peter had been moved from ICU to a regular hospital room with an empty bed beside him. He knew that Anne sometimes felt the need to stay overnight and luckily, he had no other patient beside him.  
Since there weren’t many chairs, Harry opted to slouch against the wall, meanwhile Anne and Louis sat on a long bench that was placed near the window. Gemma and Des were standing and arguing over sports, something Louis had little interest in, with Harry chiming in with a comment or two.

Anne was showing him the knitting she was starting which looked rather lumpy although her heart was in the right place. A subtle beeping had started from Peter’s breathing machine until it started to go off violently.  
“What’s going on? What’s happening?” Anne said as a nurse rushed in.

The nurse was standing over Peter, checking his pulse and scanning the machine. Anne and Louis jumped to their feet while Des, Gemma, and Harry huddled around each other.

“He’s waking up,” the nurse said, and Louis watched with fascination as he found she was right. Peter’s eyelids had started to flutter. His heart rate monitor started beeping erratically. The Doctor that had tried to shun Louis from the ICU appeared in the doorway.

“Nurse! Start a new IV drip NOW!” He yelled at her.

Peter had started to move his head from side to side. Anne rushed over to him, kneeling beside the bed.

“Peter! Can you hear me?” She was holding his hand tightly, he could see the white knuckled grip.

From Louis’ vantage point behind of the doctor and nurse, he could see Peter opening and shutting his eyes until the heart rate monitor was back at a regular rhythm. Peter was looking to the side at Anne.

“Mom,” he croaked out, and then cries rang out from different parts of the room.

Louis felt the irrational urge to leave. For some reason, he hadn’t really thought of if Peter woke up first before he had the chance to tell his family the engagement was fake. A pit of dread opened up in his stomach.

“Louis, come over here sweetie, let him see your face,” Anne said, waving him over.

Louis’ footsteps felt like they were covered in concrete. Every step was a year of his life. He edged over to the side of the bed. Peter was blinking at him blearily. “Hi,” Louis whispered. Did Peter remember him from the station? Could he remember a lonely teller who he’d seen for five seconds during his commute every other day?

“Who…are…you?” Peter asked, and the whole room went dead silent. Louis couldn’t raise up his eyes to anyone, couldn’t bear to see what their expressions were. He felt his eyes fill up with tears.

“This is Louis, your fiancé! Oh my God, he has amnesia!”, Anne cried. Louis felt his world tilt on its axis once again. Was this really happening?

“This is common when patients suffer from a head injury,” the doctor said. Louis felt like he needed to sit down.

“Sometimes the patient will forget important people in their life, even their own birthday. We have to let him rest for as long as possible,” the doctor said firmly.  
“My fiancé?” Peter asked. He looked rather dazed, as if he’d been hit on the head again.

Louis couldn’t bear to look at Des who knew the truth. If only he had told them before! The mess he was in had gotten even worse.

“Yes, honey Louis is your fiancé. He’s been here every day waiting for you to wake up, he’s so devoted. I can’t believe you hid him from us,” Anne said tearily.

“Every…day?” Peter asked, and Louis was surprised to find those warm brown eyes fixed upon his face.

“Of course he was here every day! And so were we! Peter we’ve been so worried!” Gemma said, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

The doctor, who had been fiddling with the computers and IV next to Peter’s bed started to talk.

“We’ll keep him here for another couple of days because his blood pressure and heart rate seem elevated understandably. We need to monitor his vitals but as of now, he seems to be responding to stimulus very well. I’ll get the nurse to check on him in intervals.” He walked out of the room briskly.

“Thank you, doctor, so much,” Anne said. Her face was shining with tears running unchecked.  
The doctor and the nurse left the room, leaving everyone to stare at Peter who was blinking blearily.

Louis still didn’t dare to look at anyone else.

Gemma walked over to Louis, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“This must be so difficult for you to see,” she said.

It was but not for the reasons she expected. Peter was still squinting at him.

“I proposed?” he croaked out, sitting up a bit.

Louis felt like a dozen spotlights were on his face. His forehead prickled with heat.

“Yes, at your favorite restaurant,” Louis responded as if from a script.

“I wish I could remember that,” Peter said, sinking back into his pillow.

“Oh dear don’t exert yourself!” Anne fretted.

“Maybe we should step out for a bit,” Des said and motioned to Louis.

“Yes perhaps that’s best,” Louis agreed immediately. He had to get out of the room, he felt like he was going to pass out. He didn’t look back to see if Des was behind him, speeding out of the room.

There was a small chapel down the hallway and thankfully, it was empty. He collapsed into one of the pews.  
“Oh God, what am I going to do?” he asked himself, head in his hands.  
He heard the chapel door open and softly close. A warm hand settled on the back of his neck.

“Des, everything is such a mess,” Louis cried into his hands.  
“I agree that the timing is unfortunate,” Des confided. “I had been hoping you could break it to Anne before Peter woke up.”

“But now Peter thinks we’re engaged!” Louis said.

He was starting to wish he’d never seen the man.

“It really has made Anne so happy to see Peter settled down. We never thought it would happen,” Des said a bit out of the blue.

“Are you saying you’re glad I lied about everything? Even though it’s gotten worse?” Louis looked up from his hands.

Des took a seat beside him.

“All I know is that you’ve made all of my children happier by existing. Gemma adores you, and I’ve never seen Harry so happy and animated,” Des said.

“You do know Harry is so extremely talented, Des. Has he shown you the pieces he’s made himself?” he asked.

Des was looking at him thoughtfully.

“Yes, as a matter of fact he showed me yesterday. He has a lot of original talent, and I think that I’ve put a burden on him for continuing my legacy although unknowingly on my part. I think I have you to thank for that revelation,” he said, giving Louis a knowing glance.  
“Oh no, not me. I just got lucky he actually listened to me, he’s so stubborn,” Louis said.

Des laughed at that.  
“He’s not the only one you know!”

Louis sighed wistfully.  
“I knew that this time would come to an end, I just didn’t want it to,” he said, the words lingering in the chapel.  
He sat in silence for a few moments more before Des broke it.

“Louis, I know you will do the right thing, and I know that everyone will be upset, but I know that they won’t hold a grudge forever.”

“Harry will.”

“Don’t you worry about Harry. That boy is stubborn, but he always comes around,” he said.

“I just feel that I have to tell them before it goes further. What if Peter suddenly remembers he doesn’t know me at all? What if his ex shows up? No,” Louis sighed. “It’s gone far enough. I have to tell them the truth.”

“If you want me to, I can tell them,” Des said with finality.  
“Are you sure?” Louis said apprehensively. He felt this was the cowards way out but it would make things easier for him at least.

“I know how stressed you are about them finding out, and I’ll have a private word with Peter to tell him as well,” Des promised.

Louis felt like a weight was being lifted off his chest. “Des you’re an angel,” he cried, hugging the man sitting next to him.

“Come back tomorrow at noon and speak to Peter first, and then we’ll see what the rest of the family has to say,” Des said. Knowing that the Styles family would be finding out the truth had Louis feeling a different kind of nervousness. Would they shun him immediately? Would they wish they’d never been kind to him? All the worries were swirling around in his head as he went home leaving him anxious and ready for work to be over the next day. He hated waiting for the inevitable, but it’s all he could do.

+++++  
When Louis walked into the hospital room the next afternoon he was surprised to see that there was no one else there. He thought he had seen a woman leaving the room in a hurry just before she bolted into the elevator but he brushed it off. She might not even have been in Peter’s room. The rest of the Styles family was nowhere to be seen. He entered a bit apprehensively not knowing exactly where they stood and knowing that the man finally knew the truth.  
“Hi Peter,” he said shyly.

“Louis! I’m so glad you’re here,” Peter said warmly, beckoning him over. 

“You look really good,” Louis said. And he meant it. It hardly looked like Peter had been in a coma at all. There were still some minor abrasions and cuts on his face but the healthy color had come back and the bruises made him look rugged. He was used to seeing Peter clean shaven but since his stay at the hospital a slight dusting of facial hair covered his jaw and cheeks. He looked even more handsome than Louis remembered. It was a bit unfair.

“Thanks, I feel good. I feel like I’ve gained a whole new perspective,” he said.

I’m glad to hear that.” Louis walked towards the bed.

“So I feel like there’s something we should talk about,” Peter said.

Louis sighed. They had come to it at last.

“Des told you everything didn’t he?” Louis asked. He came to sit in the hard plastic chair next to the bed.

“He did, but I’m not angry, Louis. I’m glad.”

Louis was perplexed. “How do you mean?” he asked.

Peter looked pensive.

“My dad put some things in perspective for me that I hadn’t thought about. He told me I’d be a fool to let you go, don’t look so alarmed” Peter laughed at the shocked expression on Louis’ face.

“He told me I had been wasting my life on things that didn’t matter. He said you’d be the making of me” he said, holding Louis’ gaze with his own.

Louis sat in stunned silence. Des had told him that he would break the news to Peter about the fake engagement. He had said nothing about convincing Peter to marry him. Was this his way of “breaking the news” because it was even worse than what Louis had expected.  
Peter was still talking. “I have to admit what he said made sense. I really have been going through the motions. Of course I’ve made a lot of money over the years but I have no family of my own. I was hoping that YOU would want to be my family, Louis,” he said earnestly.  
Peter was looking at him with his beautiful brown eyes. The eyes that Louis had always wanted on him. They were fixed upon him, he was aware of Louis’ existence. Despite himself, he felt torn. This was a fairy tale moment wasn’t it? The most handsome man was asking him for his hand in marriage. It was everything he had ever wanted or so he had imagined. He was waiting to feel something in his bones, waiting to feel lightning strike.  
“But we don’t even know each other,” Louis whispered, unsure of what to say.  
“But you know we already have the ring, I have the suit, we can have the ceremony this week, imagine the newspaper articles! We’d have such a memorable experience! It doesn’t matter if we don’t know each other. That’s what marriage is for right?” Peter was saying.

There was a scuffle at the door. Louis looked up to see Anne hovering in the doorway, tears in her eyes.

“You want to get married tomorrow?” she said, hand to her heart.

“I know it’s spur of the moment Ma, but why wait! I want to rest of my life to get started now!” Peter said grinning.

He didn’t even wait to see if I agreed, Louis thought. Was he really going to go through with this? Why was he even thinking it was a possibility, because he had always thought of Peter as the perfect man?  
“Where is the ring?” Anne asked, finally making her way into the room.  
“In the pocket of my overcoat, it’s in the closet,” Peter said.

“The nurses must not have gone through your jacket,” Louis said as he rummaged around in the pockets.

He froze as his hand hit something suspiciously box shaped.

“Bring it out Louis, let us see!” Anne said, excitedly.

Louis realized that now Harry, Des, and Gemma were all back in the room staring as Louis brought out a small velvet covered box.

“Well, open it,” Peter said with a warm smile.

Louis smiled weakly back and slowly opened the box. A slim gold band with a huge emerald in the center stared up at him.

“Oh wow, this is…” he wanted to say extravagant but he didn’t want to offend Peter or Anne for that matter. She was looking at the ring with stars in her eyes.

“Could you have picked anything gaudier?” Harry said in a flat voice. At leases he wasn’t the only one unimpressed.

“Shut up Harry, as if you have any experience picking out engagement rings, or with relationships in the first place,” Peter said, rolling his eyes.

Harry clearly wanted to snap back but with a look form his mother, he held his tongue.

“Don’t you want to try it on?” Peter asked.

Louis would rather be on another planet, but he slipped the ring on his finger finding it a bit loose.

“Um it’s a little too big,” he said sheepishly.

“That’s alright! You know you can always get it sized!” Anne said, oblivious to the tension in the room.

He placed the ring back into the box.

“It’s beautiful, Peter.” He was trying not to look at Des, the only person in the room he felt could understand his unhappiness.

“I’ve been thinking we could have the wedding here,” Peter said, and Louis almost dropped to the ground.  
“Here? At the hospital?” He gaped at him.

“Yeah, why not? It’s a new year, a new us,” Peter gestured to himself and then to Louis.  
“We could have some of the patients attend! I think it could really lift their spirits,” Anne said excitedly.

“You want to have the wedding in a hospital” Harry said in a flat voice.

“I think it’s romantic that he doesn’t want to wait, he just loves Louis that much,” Gemma said tearfully.

Louis looked into Peter’s eyes, the ones that he had decided looked so warm and loving and felt nothing. Now that Peter was awake, the fantasy had dissolved. He realized he had no idea who Peter was as a person. The dream life he had fantasized about was just that, a fantasy. Flesh and blood did nothing to make the dream a reality. Peter had no idea who he was or that he had a girlfriend or boyfriend that wasn’t Louis. He felt like the biggest fraud in existence. Then there was how he felt about Harry, which was so much stronger than anything he had ever felt for Peter.

Anne and Gemma were prattling on about flowers, about seating arrangements while Louis smiled weakly.  
“I have the perfect thing for you to wear,” Gemma was saying to him.

“It’s a white silk Dior blouse that’s too small for me since I had Addy, but I think it would look perfect on you. You’ll glow like an angel,” she said.  
“And we must get you both corsages, one to pin on both of your suits, oh this is so exciting!” Anne cried.

“You’re literally planning his wedding for him, doesn’t he get a say?” Harry asked. He had come forward to where Louis was sitting, hand grasped on the back of the plastic chair.

“Harry you are such a spoil sport! God forbid I try and organize your wedding one day,” Anne said.

Louis felt a pang in his heart. He could imagine someone waiting at the end of an aisle for him. He could see Addy being a flower girl, twirling. It’s just that the person he was supposed to think about wasn’t Peter but Harry. When had his feelings changed so much? Although he knew the answer in his heart. Peter had just been a dream and the more time he spent with Harry, the more he could see himself with him.  
“Des will walk you down the aisle of course.” Louis tried hard to pay attention but a deep listlessness fell over him because he was at a loss as to what to do. He couldn’t marry Peter that was for sure. He had been goaded into thinking he actually knew Louis but of course he didn’t.  
He pulled Des outside of the hospital room.

“You said you were going to tell them!” Louis accused him.

Des held his hands up in a conciliatory gesture.

“I was but then I thought of how much good you would do being with Peter. I really think you two could be good for each other.”

“Don’t you think I should make that choice? I barely know him, and now he wants to get married tomorrow!” Louis said.  
“Perhaps I didn’t quite think that through,” Des said, and Louis wanted to break out into hysterical laughter. Was this his life? Did he just let these things happen? He tried to imagine what his father would say to him now, wondering if he’d be ashamed of his only son.  
“Look I’m sorry I told you that I was going to tell the rest of them and instead I only told Peter. I just wanted to see what his reaction would be. Just think about it Louis, I think this accident has changed him, made him really rethink his whole life,” he said.

Louis was starting to wonder if Harry wasn’t so off the mark. Their parents wanted so badly for their children to be happy and to see the best in them. It was clear to see that Peter was the youngest child, the one they were perhaps the most lenient with. But wanting the best for your child didn’t mean that it would be. Could Louis really marry a stranger just so that he wouldn’t have to say goodbye to his family?  
Des went back into the hospital room as Louis loitered outside, his heart in his mouth.

“Hey,” Harry said, and Louis looked up quickly to see him standing beside him.

“So you’re really getting married tomorrow,” he said, not looking Louis in the eye.

“Do you think I should?” Louis asked quietly. He was waiting for some sign of emotion from Harry or for him to beg him not to go through with it.

“Of course. Peter loves you,” Harry said. Louis decided to take his fate into his own hands for the first time.  
“And if I had feelings for someone else?” he said, tilting his head up towards Harry. His meaning couldn’t be clearer.  
“I wouldn’t think they’d be returned,” Harry said plainly, finally looking Louis in the eyes unblinking. He turned from Louis then and walked back into the hospital room. Louis stared after him, tears in his eyes. His heart felt like it had been punched. Anne popped her head out of the room as if searching for him.

“Are you ok, dear?” she asked with concert in her voice.

And it was just too much. Louis felt his heart breaking but he didn’t want to cry here, not where Harry could see him. He didn’t love him back, probably didn’t think of him at all.

“I feel a little sick, I think I’m gonna head home,” he said.

“Oh no, are you sure you don’t want Harry to drive you?” she asked.

“No, I have another ride,” he lied to her as she gave him a firm hug.

“Remember to be here by three tomorrow for a rehearsal and Gemma is going to fix your hair and makeup. Oh, I’m positively bursting! But go on and get some rest so you feel a hundred percent for your big day,” she said, rubbing his arms.

Anne finally let Louis go and he was able to finally break down outside the hospital. He couldn’t even stop while he was on the bus. He sniffled and tearfully got off at his stop. All he wanted was to get in bed with his cat and pretend the past week had never happened. He didn’t even bother to put on his pajamas when he finally made it through the door and into his bedroom. His blinds were open, and he stared at the lights in the courtyard, not moving to close them. He didn’t remember falling asleep but too soon he was woken from his slumber by Ripley who was pawing at his face. Her way of saying she was hungry, please feed me. He groaned and looked at his alarm clock. It was Saturday so he didn’t have to work but it was already past eleven. All at once, everything came crashing back down on him. The wedding, Harry’s rejection, the ring that didn’t fit, the three o clock deadline. He heaved himself out of bed and placed his bare feet on the cold floor. He shrugged on a tattered robe and went to feed his cat. He stroked her idly as she ate, wondering if he could really go through with it. Was he going to marry a stranger just to have a family? How would this be any different than what Richard had wanted to do with him? And he had actually known him. He sighed and looked over at the snow globe. Maybe this was his chance to finally get out and see the world. Maybe Des was right and Peter really had changed. He wouldn’t know unless he tried and especially since Harry didn’t want him. He sighed, knowing he would have to see him today. He couldn’t wish his feelings away as much as he wished he could. Gemma had told him she would bring him a blouse so he just found the nicest trousers he could find. It certainly didn’t feel like it was his wedding day as he busied himself getting ready. He had always thought it would feel special but this just felt like any other day. He was mentally preparing himself for the day to come as he made his way once again to the bus stop. This might actually be one of the last times I take the bus, he thought to himself. That brought him to think about where they would live after Peter got out of the hospital. Peter’s apartment? He felt uncomfortable by that idea, although at least Diana the cat was there. When his stop for the hospital came, Louis wavered. Maybe he could just move away and pretend none of this had happened but no, he had to face the consequences of his actions.  
Anne and Gemma were already there as he thought they would be. Harry and Des were coming before the wedding, they had gone to get refreshments for the small reception afterwards. Louis was floating through the day as if in a trance feeling like the other shoe was going to drop.

Louis’ hair had been styled by Gemma in the hospital bathroom. He was feeling more than a little self conscious. If only his father could see him now. He’s not sure if he’d laugh or cry at the situation he’d found himself in, but Louis wished that he were there. Since his father had passed, he hadn’t been given too many hugs or cuddles. Now that the Styles’ had come into his life, that had all changed. He was being hugged and touched constantly and he can’t say he minded. He hadn’t known how much he had missed it until then.  
Gemma had lent him a cream colored silk blouse, nicer than anything he owned. Anne had pinned baby’s breath on his lapel and a sprig of roses in his hair. He had never imagined his wedding to be like this.  
In his fantasies, he had been whisked to Europe after eloping. Peter didn’t want to go on a long honeymoon in fact, he was already planning on going back to work after the wedding if the doctors would let him. Even the things Peter had promised him weren’t panning out. Of course, Louis couldn’t blame him, he was still recovering but part of him wondered if this was what the rest of his life was going to be like. Promises not being kept, wondering if he should have spoken out but waiting too late.

He was gazing at himself in the mirror but not really seeing his reflection. Is this who he had become? Would his father really be proud of the choice he was making? Louis was marrying a man under false pretenses, indulging in a love story that wasn’t true.

Anne and Gemma coaxed him out the door and down to the chapel. Anne handed him a beautiful bouquet of lilies which he held in his trembling hands. It almost seemed like a parody of a wedding. There was Peter at the end of the aisle looking superbly handsome and almost healed. Des was waiting for him, holding out his arm for Louis to take which he did rather mechanically. Some of the hospital members including the nurse who had heard him incorrectly were sitting in the pews along with some of the hospital patients. Addy was the flower girl, showering everyone with rose petals to her delight. Gemma, Michael, and Anne were all in the front row smiling. And then there was Harry. He didn’t look happy, he didn’t look angry he just looked resigned. Louis wondered why out of every emotion that was the one that bothered him the most. He made it down the aisle with no mishap. Perhaps he had been waiting for something to happen but it was quiet in the chapel except for the boombox recording of the wedding march which the pastor stopped as Louis came to stand in front of Peter.  
“Dearly Beloved,” the pastor began but Louis knew in his heart he couldn’t go through with it. He couldn’t stand there and give his love and devotion to someone that he didn’t know, didn’t love. He had been waiting for fate to intervene all through his life, for choices to appear when he did nothing either way. That would stop today. He felt a resolve and a strength inside him.

“I—I can’t do this,” he said, placing his flowers on the ground.  
“What? Are you alright? Should I have said something differently?” the pastor asked, bewildered. Peter was looking equally puzzled.  
“Louis, what’s the matter?” he asked, darting his eyes towards the audience.  
“I can’t marry Peter,” Louis said, pitching his voice louder than normal, and facing the crowd. Everyone in the chapel gaped at him. He felt certain that if a pin dropped he would hear it.

He didn’t look at anyone but Des who looked slightly horrified. In that moment, he reminded him of his father so he went on in a clear voice.

“I’ve made a huge mess of things. I should have come clean from the start. I have fallen in love with your son—“  
“Then why are you doing this?” It was Anne that spoke trembling violently with anger or unhappiness.

“Des can explain all the finer details—“ Louis started to say

At this Anne was glaring at Des who looked like he was resigned to his fate of being chewed out by his wife. Louis took a deep breath and started talking again.

“The truth is, I was never engaged to Peter. I didn’t even know him. I saved his life, that is true, but he doesn’t know me. I know you’ll never forgive me, but I’ve been so lonely since my father died, I was so happy to find that you accepted me that I didn’t want to tell you the truth. I didn’t fall in love with Peter but I found that the longer I was with your family, the more that it didn’t matter and the more my feelings for someone else grew,” he said and at this point he did look at Harry.

Harry who was looking at him as if he’d never seen him before.

“I fell in love with one of your sons, Anne, but it wasn’t Peter. It was Harry,” he said.

He heard multiple gasps front he audience. The pastor looked embarrassed, trying to leave without looking as if he were fleeing.

Louis turned to Peter. “I’m so sorry Peter I wish I was the man for you but I know that I’m not.”  
“That’s for damn sure,” a voice cried out.

The doors to the chapel had been flung open and a blonde woman strode in. Louis squinted, she looked like the woman he had seen leaving Peter’s room that night Peter proposed to him.  
“I demand that this wedding be stopped!” she yelled.

“I think that’s already happening,” said the pastor in a dry voice.

The leggy blonde woman was marching up the aisle, her face red and angry.  
“Peter is MY fiancee! I cant believe he didn’t tell you! The fact that he had the nerve to say that I was marrying him FOR MONEY when I came to see him,” she was screaming at this point.

“And that ring on your finger belongs to me,” she told Louis, holding her hand out imperiously, gesturing for him to give it to her.

“Jesus,” he heard harry murmur underneath his breath.

Louis took the diamond encrusted emerald off of his finger and placed it in her palm.

She barely glanced at him before turning to glare at Peter.

“Peter, honey who is this?” Anne asked glacially.

Before Peter even had the chance to respond, the woman whirled around to address Anne.  
“My name is Louise Pemberton. We’ve been dating for a year, and Peter proposed to me last month,” she said, head held high in the air.

“Seems like you deserve each other,” Harry said.

Louise spared Harry a smirk, no doubt seeing the resemblance between Harry and Peter.

“Yes, I think so,” she simpered.

Louis was feeling distinctly uncomfortable, and Harry still wasn’t looking at him.

“Well, I for one am not getting married in a hospital,” Louise said. She grabbed for Peter’s hand, and then all hell broke loose. It was as if a dam erupted.

“Who are you to tell me where I should get married?” Peter yelled. “I was perfectly happy when we were just dating, it was YOU who wanted to get married.”

Louise was getting significantly redder in the face if that were possible.  
“ME? You were the one who had to propose at the quote unquote perfect time! It wasn’t good enough to just have a joint apartment and both of our names on the lease!”

The environment in the chapel had deteriorated into yelling between the two. Most of the guests had been quickly hurried out, he spotted the nurse giving him a sympathetic look before she escorted the patients out.  
Anne and Gemma were talking to the pastor, Des was looking at him somewhat sympathetically, and Harry had suddenly disappeared.

Louis found himself walking out of the chapel, still in his wedding outfit, tears in his eyes. He knew that it was over. He know that he would never see any of them again. Only Harry knew where he lived, and he was sure as hell never going to come find him again.

Part of him was happy that the secret was out, that the other Lou had been revealed and the ring was gone. He was never getting a crush on anyone again, he told himself firmly. Except this left out how he felt about Harry. He had confessed his love for him, and for what? Harry didn’t even look at him, didn’t bother to defend him against Louise. He knew that he was glad that he had said it, that he had finally spoken the truth but it hurt more than he could say.

It was back to his old life for him, back to solitary lunch hours, and bus rides. He didn’t even get to really say goodbye but perhaps he didn’t deserve that. He could send Gemma’s shirt in the mail, if she even wanted it back. He decided to walk home instead of taking the bus even though it would take him three times as long to get there. He wished his brain wasn’t full of thoughts of what he was leaving behind. He hoped Peter would be happy with Louise, although privately he thought that they deserved each other. Harry had been right all along. Peter was selfish, and it was Harry that had been the total opposite. It took him awhile to reach his apartment, the light was fading even though it was barely six o clock. He would have to move on even if it hurt, even if it was the hardest thing he’d ever have to do.

++++++++++  
  
It had been four days since the failed wedding. Louis hadn’t heard one thing from any of the Styles family. He hadn’t expected to and yet, his heart was still bruised. He knew that the outcome was what he expected yet it still rankled. He wished he could have explained it fully to Harry, to explain all the reasons why he had pretended. The last thing he’d seen of Harry had been his impassive face turning away. He was sure by now they all would write him off as a liar and untrustworthy. His apartment seemed so empty now, the Christmas tree was limp and lightless. There was tinsel scattered on the floor which Ripley delighted in playing with. He had no plans, nothing to look forward to. He sighed. It seemed he was doing a lot of that lately. He still had Harry’s jacket. He knew that he would have to send it back eventually. He was a little ashamed that he held it to his chest to inhale the fading scent but he couldn’t help how he felt. It was going to take time for his wound to heal even though he didn’t know how much.  
He got ready for work in silence, shrugging on his normal uniform of jeans and a cable knit sweater. He hesitated before leaving Harry’s jacket behind. He needed to get over it, as much as he wanted to wallow. Things were finally getting back to normal. The world kept turning. After a lot of soul searching, Louis had decided to attend night classes. He was ready for change. When Harry had confronted him all those weeks ago, he realized that however harsh he had been, maybe he was right. HIs father wouldn’t have wanted him to toil away for nothing, to be bound to a job that was getting him nowhere. He wanted to finish his degree, he wanted to be a teacher.  
The Amtrak station was busy as he thought it would be. It was one of his first shifts back and he was already exhausted. He knew that he was lucky to have a job at all but taking the classes along with working his regular schedule was wreaking havoc on his sleep schedule. And he was still sad. He couldn’t help it. He had confessed his feelings to Harry for nothing to happen. He hadn’t heard or seen from any of them which is what he had expected but still it was like a hole in his heart.

The Christmas songs were still playing as if to torment him with the memories.  
The platform cleared after the morning rush, only a few standing by lingering or waiting for their trains. Louis was staring down at the ticket drop, thoughts preoccupied when a ring dropped into the gap. Startled, he looked up to see Harry at the window, grinning along with Anne, Des, and Gemma. 

“Can I come in?” Harry shouted through the mouthpiece. Louis pointed at the door and unlocked it, letting Harry into the tiny booth. It felt so much smaller now that he was sharing the same space with him. He looked up at Harry uncertainly.

“Harry, what is this?” he asked, holding up the ring.

“It’s an engagement ring,” Harry said, smile lighting up his whole face.

Louis gaped at him.

“Are you saying…” his voice gave out on him

“I’m saying that I want to marry you one day, Louis Tomlinson. I’m saying that we haven’t known each other a month, and I’m irrevocably in love with you. That, if you’ll let me, I’ll spend the rest of our lives making you happy.”

Louis was laughing and crying at the same time. He jumped at Harry who caught him, holding him tightly in the small space.

“But what about Peter and everything that happened?” he asked, as they pulled apart, their arms still touching.

“Louis, you are the truest person I have ever met. The most noble, most stubborn, most beautiful person. I don’t care about what happened before. I was a fool to ever think I could let you go and I’m sorry for that,” he said sincerely.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Louis protested.

“Yes, I do, and I have this for you. Consider it a birthday present,” he said.

“How did you find out it was my birthday, I thought no one knew?” Louis asked, touched that Harry had found out.

“It was your boss actually. I phoned to see if I was allowed to stop by and surprise you this. He mentioned that you had worked Christmas Eve and that it was your birthday,” he said.

Harry reached into his wool jacket, pulling out two pieces of paper. Louis squinted at them and then gasped.  
“Italy? Are you serious? Harry, this is way too much!” Louis exclaimed.

“It’s what I hope your father would have wanted. You spend so much time taking care of others, Louis. Let me take care of you,” Harry said, cradling Louis’ face in the palm of his hands. Louis was brimming with happiness, he heard Harry’s family yelling and cheering through the plexiglass as Harry leaned down to kiss him. It was more than he ever imagined. Harry deepened this kiss as Louis wrapped his arms around his neck, standing up on his tip toes.

“We’re really going to Italy,” Louis whispered, as their foreheads touched.

“Let’s go to my apartment first,” Harry whispered back, and Louis giggled.

“You’ll have to wait until after my shift,” he said.

“Baby, you’d know I’d wait forever,” Harry answered, winking. Louis broke their embrace and unlocked the door, both of them stepping out of the booth to be smothered in hugs by harry’s family.

“I always knew Harry would find a nice boy to settle down with and I’m so glad it was you,” Anne said into his ear while they hugged.

Louis squeezed her back extra hard.

“It’s nice to know I have another babysitter for Addy,” Gemma said teasingly.

Louis shift was over soon so as the Styles family said goodbye, a very many hugs and embraces later. Harry was waiting for him outside the booth.

Louis blushed as Harry took in his appearance, he was still wearing Harry’s jacket.

“Did you miss me?” he asked, holding his hand out for Louis to take.

“Oh not in the least,” Louis said giving Harry an arch grin.  
“I was kicking myself for not following you when you left the hospital,”

They made their way to the parking lot where Louis could see Harry’s motorcycle.

“You know, I don’t blame you for having reservations, Harry. I did lie to you,” Louis said, as Harry handed him a helmet.

Harry looked at him seriously for a moment.

“I didn’t have reservations. Did you know how guilty I felt lusting after my brother’s fiancé? I couldn’t believe he’d been so lucky after being such a dick to everyone.”

Louis felt it hard to not to laugh at that.

“Lusting, huh?” he said teasingly.

“Baby, you have no idea,” he said giving Louis a thorough once over that left him tingling.

Harry sat astride the motorcycle, patting the seat in front of him.

“Don’t passengers usually sit behind?” Louis asked but he climbed in front of Harry anyway.

“I like the view from here,” Harry said and Louis rolled his eyes. He felt Harrys strong arms come around him and he shivered.

The motorcycle started, and Louis let out a little yelp as it started forward, holding on to the front of the bike. He could hear Harry chuckle behind him. He had never been to Harry’s house before. He didn’t know what to imagine.

They drove past the city and into the suburbs, past where Louis lived. Harry drove the bike down a quiet street and into a paved beige driveway. The house they came to a stop to was a nice two story almost victorian looking house.

“It looks like a vampire could live here,” Louis said as he slid off the bike, fixing his fringe as he took off the helmet.

“Ah yes, this is my evil lair, and I’m bringing you, fair maiden, in to suck your blood,” Harry said, sucking in his cheekbones, not even remotely trying to be scary.

“You’re such a dork,” Louis said. 

“And yet you still came with me baby, didn’t ya,” Harry said, taking Louis’ helmet and carrying it along with his in one hand. Louis gaped a bit at how much just one of Harry’s hands could carry.

The house had a wide porch and veranda, Louis smiled as he saw one of the chairs Harry made sitting outside.

Harry unlocked the door, and they stepped inside.  
“Your house is very cozy,” Louis said, and it was. It was much bigger than his own apartment. To the left, was the living room, mismatched furniture and wood flooring. It seemed very much a bachelor pad although in the complete opposite as Peter’s. To the front of him in the atrium, the stairs led up to the second level and past the stairs, the kitchen and dining room.

“My mom may have helped me with the decor,” Harry said sheepishly.

“It’s lovely, Harry. Really,” Louis said.

“I’m glad you think so because I hope you’ll spend a lot of time here. With me,” Harry said, coming up to hug him from behind. Louis clasped his hands around Harry’s larger ones, feeling more content than he had ever felt before. Once more, he thought of how silly his crush on Peter had been but how it had led him here, to Harry.

“Do you know Peter asked me when I had fallen in love with you?” Louis said, and he heard Harry’s sharp intake of breath.

“And what did you say?” he asked.

“I said it was while you were sleeping,” Louis said, craning his neck backwards to smile up at Harry.

Harry let out a sharp laugh and then picked Louis up to twirl him around.  
“Harry, put me down you cave man,” Louis cried, even though he loved that Harry could pick him up with ease.

He ignored Louis, hoisting him over his shoulder and carrying him up the stairs.

Louis was impressed by how easily he could carry Louis without breaking a sweat. Just the thought alone had his breath coming shorter. Harry’s bedroom had a dark blue aesthetic, Louis could smell the cologne Harry used, it left a musky aroma.  
Before Harry could kiss him, Louis fished out the ring from his pocket where it had previously lain unforgotten.

“Did you really mean it?” he asked suddenly, wanting to make sure they were on the same page.  
“Of course, I know it seems sudden but I’m crazy about you. I’m not going to propose yet but…” he let the words fade into the air. 

Louis slipped the ring onto his finger, the subtle diamond flanked by two small sapphires.

“This must have cost you a fortune,” Louis said, admiring how it looked on his hand.

“Only the best for you, Lou” he said, watching Louis’ smile with a soft look in his eye.

“Aren’t you going to take me to bed?”Louis asked shyly but pointedly. He wanted to get fucked tonight.

He yelped when Harry picked him up and gently threw him on the bed, kissing his neck and pulling his jacket and sweater off.

“Baby, you’re so tiny. You fit underneath me perfectly,” Harry said, kissing Louis’ chest and biting at his stomach. Louis reached up to grab Harry’s face, bringing him in for a biting kiss.

“Fuck me with only this ring on,” Louis said, wanting Harry to hurry up.

Harry sat up tearing at his own clothes. Louis took that moment to shimmy off his boxers and trousers, kicking them off to the floor. He lay back, naked except for the ring on his finger. He knew that Harry was fit but his body almost took his breath away. Harry’s torso was muscled and lean, his thighs and arms strong and his mouth dropped when he saw that massive length of his cock.

“See something you like baby?” Harry asked, smirking.

Louis made grabby hands at Harry, knowing he was going to get fucked to within an inch of his life and ready for it.

Harry reached up towards his mahogany side table, pulling out a bottle of lube from the bottom of the drawer.

“Gotta get you prepped baby,” Harry said, coating two of his fingers in the sticky substance.

One of his arms came to the side of Louis’ head, bracing himself on the pillow. It had been a long time since Louis had been with anyone, since Richard. He braced himself for the finger that began to probe at his entrance.

“Relax darlin’,” Harry soothed.

Louis hadn’t even realized he tensed up. Harry’s fingers were blunt and large, expertly fingering him open. Suddenly, Louis was overwhelmed by the sensations in his body and realizing that he was finally going to be with Harry, no hold barred. One of his arms came to hide his eyes, overcome.

“Do you know how much I thought about this?” Harry started speaking, two fingers becoming three. Louis was softly moaning and slightly trembling.

“I thought how could my older brother get someone so sweet? Did he fuck you the way that I would? I’ll admit I was jealous baby, I thought he’d really gotten everything again like he always does.”

Louis didn’t know why but Harry’s words were turning him on. Maybe it was how jealous Harry had been and he hadn’t even known it. Harry gently pried Louis’ arm away from his face. Louis no longer felt extremely tight, he felt loose and open and ready.

“And then I found out that he’d never had you at all, that you felt the same way that I did. I’m the luckiest man in the world. Louis, I have you,” he said, opening the condom and putting it on. Maybe it was because Louis was in a state of bliss but it seemed that everything was moving as if through water, like this was a dream that he couldn’t pin down. But it wasn’t a dream when Harry started pushing in slowly. His breath caught in his throat, and he reached down to pull Harry’s cross necklace, bringing their lips together. Louis felt too much at one time, moaning as Harry bottomed out. He could feel Harry’s heavy balls pressed close to the crease of his ass, connecting them. Harry was moving their lips back and forth and Louis was losing his mind at the pressure of Harry’s cock, so big that it was almost hitting his prostate on the first thrust.  
“Can I go baby?” He realized Harry was waiting for permission to start thrusting in earnest and he nodded his assent. Harry began to move faster, Louis was overwhelmed by how good he felt.

“You’re so tight, angel. Never felt anything so good,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ skin, and Louis tried to hold on and not come too fast. He had been attracted to Harry since the first moment that they met even when he’d been irritable and suspicious, he was good looking but in this moment, Louis knew they were truly compatible.

“Harry, you can go faster,” Louis said, urging him on, clutching at his arms. Harry was hitting his prostate with every thrust, Louis was on the brink of ecstasy when Harry took him in his large palm.  
“I’m so glad you’re mine, baby. So glad you choose me, never gonna let you go,” he said.

Louis came, his cries muffled by Harry’s neck. His release spattered on Harry’s hand and his lower stomach.

Louis felt languid and sated but he urged Harry on even though it began to feel like too much, too sensitive.

“I love you,” Louis whispered, and he felt Harry flood the condom. He smiled against Harry’s skin that those were the words that sent him over the edge.

“Sap,” Louis said, his eyes closing, feeling on the brink of sleep but smiling so much as Harry kissed his eyelids. Harry slowly pulled out, throwing the condom in the trash can. He went into the bathroom and brought a wash cloth back to clean Louis off. Louis felt incandescently happy as Harry pulled him back into his arms, his body heat encompassing him.

“I can’t believe we’re going to Italy together,” Louis whispered into Harry’s arm.

“I’m so glad I can make your dreams come true, baby,” Harry said, kissing the back of his neck.

Louis felt himself falling to sleep, a gentle doze. His thoughts were all for the future and feeling so lucky that he’d found Harry, the man who was going to spend the rest of his life with. Before he drifted off to sleep, he looked at the ring he had on his hand and grinned. He had a fiancé again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, Anna who saves me every time. Also thanks to mads for looking this over too and always being supportive!


End file.
